Vongola Holiday
by GarekiGilbird
Summary: The Vongola family are going on holiday, a cruise to be exact. Tsuna and his crush get a room together, but a certain girl is Jealous and will do anything for Tsuna's love, as well as a certain whitette causing aload of trouble! Boyxboy Rated M. 1827!
1. The holiday

**A/N: I wrote this because I love KHR, it's amazing~~~~ Tuna (TsunaxD) x Hibari, fluffy~  
**

**"**Stupid Tsuna." Reborn transformed leon into a hammer and smashed Tsuna in head. "Wake up." Tsuna was hit out of the bed, groaning in pain. "Reborn...Why did you do that...?"

"You wouldn't wake up, so I hit you." Tsuna got up and threw his blanket on the bed. "You could of done it in a nicer way." Reborn ignored him. "I'm going to get some of mama's cooking." Reborn left in a instant second.

Tsuna sighed. "Judiame!" The loud noise shocked Tsuna. "U-Uh, Gokudera!" Gokudera entered the room, and Yamamoto followed. "Hey Tsuna, haha!" Tsuna smiled. "Yamamoto!"

"Are you ready, Judiame!?" Gokudera smiled widely. "Huh?" Tsuna cocked his head to the side. "Ready for what?" Yamamoto laughed. "The cruise!" Yamamoto shouted. "Eh?!" Tsuna was shocked, he had never heard of this trip. Tsuna then pulled a 'oh crap' face, remembering the last time they all went on holiday.

"Didn't the kid tell you?" Yamamoto laughed. "He never tells me anything." Tsuna sighed. "Anyways, I'll ask when I go down for breakfast." Tsuna was still in his pajama's, but he didn't care, he just wanted food.

The three of them went downstairs. "Tsuna-kun~!" Haru shouted. "H-Haru!? Why you here?" "Tsuna-kun." Tsuna blushed."K-Kyoko.." Haru smiled. "For the holiday!" Tsuna was about to reply but was kicked by a certain Arcobaleno. "Stupid Tsuna, why aren't you dressed?"

Tsuna hit the ground. "Rebornnn..." He groaned. "You didn't tell me anything!" Reborn grunted. "You're the boss, you're supposed to know everything." Tsuna sighed and stood up. "I...Guess I'll go and get changed." Tsuna left upstairs.

"Baseball bastard! What do you think you're doing!?" Gokudera hit Yamamoto's hand away. "You had a bit of fluff on your face!" Yamamoto laughed. Gokudera blushed. "B-Bastard..."

Tsuna ran back downstairs. "Reborn! How long are we staying?" Reborn was currently being glomped by bianchi. "A week." Tsuna sighed. "That means I have to pack." Nana turned around from the sink. "No need, I've packed for you." Tsuna smiled. "Thank you!"

Reborn escaped from Bianchi and jumped on Tsuna's shoulder. "Don't you want Hibari to come?" Tsuna blushed. He knew that Reborn knew he had a crush on him, since he could read minds. "I do, but he'll bite me to death..." Reborn kicked Tsuna. "Stupid Tsuna, go get him."

Tsuna groaned, leaving to go fetch him. He scanned through his mind but wad interrupted. "SAWADA!" Tsuna looked to the side. Ryohei was doing push ups in the garden. "Oni-chan, what are you doing?" Tsuna knew it would be something 'Extreme'. "DOING EXTREME PUSH UPS." Tsuna sighed and walked out of the front garden.

"He'll most be at school." Tsuna walked towards Namimori high. 'I hope he doesn't bite me to death...' He reached the school gates, there are three weeks off for the students.

Tsuna entered the grounds of school."H-Hibari-san?!" "What?" Tsuna heard a cold voice behind him. He shivered and turned around. "U-Uh, Hibari-san...We're going on holiday today, I want you to come." Tsuna became flustered.

"You're an eyesore, I'm not going." Hibari walked past Tsuna. Tsuna, for once in his life, he decided to be brave. He grabbed Hibari's shoulder and turned him around. "H-Hibari-san, please! I won't go without you!" Tsuna blushed, in his eyes, that was almost a confession. Tsuna was prepared to be 'Bitten to death.' but that never happen.

Hibari just stared at Tsuna and Tsuna avoided eye contact. "Fine." Hibari walked out of the school grounds. 'I did it...' Tsuna's eyes glittered as he raised a fist in the air. "I did it!" He shouted.

The happy Vongola returned home. 'Actually...' He stood at the front door of his house. 'He doesn't know where I live...When we're going...I've been tricked!" Tusna fell to the ground. "I fail." Ryohei was still doing push ups, screaming 'EXTREME.'

The front door opened. "Tsuna, we're going now." Nana smiled. Tsuna stood up. "Right..." Reborn was on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Did you get Hibari?" Tsuna went into a emo moment. "I failed, I was tricked..." Reborn smirked. "Probably not." Reborn had hired a coach for them to get there.

Nana, I-Pin, Lambo (He was sleeping.), Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Ryohei, Kyoko, Bianchi, Futa, evetually more people came, such as, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, Collonello, Basil, Dino and Shamal. Sadly, Tsuna saw no Hibair. Everyone entered inside and Tsuna was last, he was waiting for Hibari, but there was no hope. He walked on the bus, all the seats were taken, besides the one's at the back.

'Wait...' Tsuna looked at the back. 'H-Hibari-san is on the bus, how?!' The only seats were next to him, probably because everyone was afraid of him. Hibari sat, his arms folded and eyes closed. Tsuna walked down the bus, gulped and sat next to him. Tsuna smiled.

"H-Hibari-san, I'm glad you came." Hibird squeaked and Hibari grunted. "Whatever, herbivore."

Tsuna sighed. 'I should of expected this coldness from him, but it doesn't matter.' Tsuna looked through the corner of his eye, he saw Hibari, he was thinking about how attractive he was, he was glad. "Why do you keep staring at me?" Hiabri asked with cold eyes. "U-Uh, sorry..." Tsuna blushed and clenched his fists.

'I'm so stupid.' Hibari grunted. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep, herbivore." Tsuna nodded. He evetually noticed that Hibari went to sleep, he was making cute faces. Tsuna gasped when he felt the head of the other rest on his shoulder. 'H-Hibari-san...Is touching me..." Tsuna's face went bright red, of course Reborn was watching and smirking for the whole time.

Seeing the other sleep, made him awfully tired. He also eventually fell asleep, his head resting on Hibari's. Haru was standing up talking to Lambo. She noticed the two at the back and got incredibly jealous. 'Tsuna-kun is blushing _and _sleeping close with Hibari-san...This isn't fair!' "Uh, Haru what's wrong?" Kyoko asked. "N-Nothing!" She smiled.

'I swear, during this week, I'll make Tsuna love me...'

**2 Hours later.**

Hibari's eye's flashed open, hearing the others shouting 'We're here.' Hibari grunted. He noticed where his head was rested, on Tsuna's shoulder. He also realised that Tsuna was blushing and sleeping, resting on Hibari's head. Reborn stood on top of a seat in front of them. "Oi, love birds, we're getting off. "Baby..." Hibari grunted and stood up, leaving Tsuna fall, but for some reason, Hibari grabbed him, making sure he wouldn't get hurt.

"Oi, stupid Tsuna wake up or I'll hit you again." Tsuna instantly woke up. "Huh?" He looked at Reborn, then Hibari, he realized that Hibari was holding him and this made Tsuna equivalent to a tomato. "H-Hibari..." Tsuna gasped. Hibari let go of him and Tsuna stood up.

The three of them got off the bus. They grabbed their suitcases on the way off. "Hey, Reborn, where's my suitcase?" Reborn frowned. "Mama has it." Tsuna also frowned. "I hope she doesn't hurt her back carrying hers and mine." "You better go find her and help her." Reborn commented. Tsuna ran off inside to go find her.

"Hibari, do you like Tsuna." Hibari looked down at Reborn. "He's a herbivore." Reborn jumped onto his shoulder. "I didn't ask what he was, I asked if you liked him." Hibari stayed silent. "I'm taking that as a yes." Reborn smirked. Hibari didn't protest, so that meant it was a yes.

Everyone gathered in the reception. They showed their tickets to get on. A woman announced that they where to get on the cruise and suggested to unpack in their rooms. Hibari was last in line and Tsuna stood next to him. "I'm happy that you came, but how did you get on the bus." Hibari kept a cold look. "I'm superior and I can do anything."

Tsuna had the anime sweat drop on the back of his head. "W-Wow." Out of no where, Haru pounced onto Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun~!" Tsuna jumped."H-Haru?" Haru hugged him tightly and looked at Hibari, she poked her tongue out and lip spoke, saying 'He's mine.'

Hibari's eyebrow twitched in anger. "I'll bite you to death." Tsuna jumped. "W-What did I do!?" Hibari meant that for Haru, but never said so. "You're a eyesore." Tsuna pushed Haru away and grabbed Hibari's arm. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" This shocked Hibari, but he didn't show it. "Fine."

Everyone eventually got onto the boat. They were also given keys to your room. "You'll be sharing rooms, so pick who you want to be with!" The instructor say.

Most people made a ruckus. "Lambo wants to be with Mama!" "Reborn, come with me." "Judiame!" "Haha, Gokudera." "Tsuna-kun, you need to be with your bride!" "I-Pin wants to be with Lambo!" "EXTREME." "Herbivores..." "H-Hibari-san!" "Ryohei, share a room with me, maggot!" The instructor scratched her cheek. "U-Uh go in..."

Haru grabbed onto Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun, please share a room with me." To Tsuna's surprise, Hibari grabbed his other hand. "Herbivore is with me."

'Thump...Thump...' Tsuna blushed. 'C-Can they hear my heart? It's so loud.'

"Tsuna-kun! Who do you want to share a room with." Haru blushed, hoping it would be her.

"I-I..want to share a room with Hibari-san..." Tsuna blushed.

"Good choice" Reborn popped out from no where.

They all went to their room with their new-room mates. Tsuna tried to unlock the door, but failed. "Man, it wont unlock." Hibari sighed. "Here." Hibari placed his hand on Tsuna's and helped him unlock the door.

'Thump...Thump...'

Tsuna stood there, still, flustered. "Herbivore, are you going to go in, or what?" Tsuna snapped out of his trance. "A-Ah...okay." They both entered.

'Maybe, during this week, I'll confess to Hibari-san.'

**Okay, chapter one done. This will possibly be a lemon/ rated M later on.**


	2. Varia dancers

**A/N: Thank you for reading! This is going to be my next official continuing chapter, meaning there will be a few chapters! I hope you enjoy~~**

In the room, there was a..."A double bed?!" Tsuna blushed. "Hebivore, you sleep on the floor." Tsuna shouted and waved his arms around. "Hey, this is also my holiday! W-We can easily share a bed!" Hibari looked at Tsuna. "Fine, but if you kick, I'll bite you to death." Tsuna went into a emo corner.

'Oh crap, I'm restless in bed...' Tsuna sighed and manned up. There was a silence while they both unpacked their things. "H-Hibari-san, I was wondering why you grabbed my arm and wanted me to stay with you...I-I'm not saying that I didn't like it, I was actually really glad."

Hibari stayed silent for a while. "You talk too much, hebivore." "Hah?!" Tsuna sighed. "Well, I'm done packing and ready to met the others, are you?" Hibari ignored him and walked towards the door. "The truth is, I don't like people taking things that belong to _me." _Hibari said in a monotone expression and walked out.

"HUH!?" Tsuna was really confused and annoyed. "I don't belong to no one!" Tsuna then thought. "Well, if it's Hibari-san...I guess it's okay." Tsuna blushed and walked out. Reborn told everyone to meet in the entertainment room.

Tsuna got there, evetually. He saw everyone there. "Stupid Tsuna, you're late!" Reborn came behind Tsuna and kicked him in the head. Tsuna hit the ground. "Ouch, Reborn!" Reborn smirked. "Ciaossu."

Tsuna grunted and stood up. Everyone was sitting around a round table. Hibari was sitting on a small single table on his own, as expected. "Uh, hey everyone." "Judiame!" Gokudera smiled. "Sit next to me!" Gokudera was saving a seat. Yamamoto was just laughing.

"Ah, thank you...But, I'm gonna sit next to Hibari-san." Tsuna smiled and grabbed a chair. "Okay! Be careful Judiame!" Tsuna smiled and nodded. He walked over and place a chair next to Hibari.

"What do you think you're doing." Tsuna gulped and rubbed his neck nervously. "A-Ah, I wanted to sit next to you...So I did." Hibari sighed. "Hebivore..." Tsuna looked over at the big table, they were all shouting, well until Mammon appeared from no where. "Good grief..." She sighed.

"Mammon, what are you doing here?" Reborn spoke up. "Varia came here, they're the entertainment...I'd be prepared if I was you." A loud of giggles came from the girls, including Chrome. "What are you laughing at!?" Ken shouted. They were all laughing at him because he pulls stupid faces normally, without realising.

Then a whole another argument started. Hibari grunted and it scared Tsuna a bit. "They're all herbivores..." Tsuna laughed. "Well, you gotta lover them for who they are!" Tsuna smiled and Hibari closed his eyes, unimpressed. "Yo, Hibari." Dino said, but he instantly fell into the table, knocking Tsuna and Hibari over.

"Haha...Sorry." Tsuna fell on top of Hibari, since he was hit first. He didn't just fall on top of him, he crashed his lips onto his, it was all accidently though. Tsuna squealed and jumped off of him. "I-I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna got up and ran off, luckily causing no attention.

"Haha, Hibari, I think you just stole his first kiss!" Hibari stood up, growled. "I'm going to bite you to death..." Dino stood up and shook his hands. "H-Hey, hold on, it was a accident!" Hibari went into a pouncing position and Dino ran away in a flash, probably jumping abord ship, I bet that still wouldn't stop him being bitten to death.

Eventually Shamal needed to go to the toilet. He pulled a 'kissy' face at the girls and pranced along to the toilet. 'I wonder if there is any short shirts around~' He started giggling like a pervert. He walked into the toilet and saw Tsuna, standing by the sink, red as a tomato.

"Just before you ask, I don't treat boys." Shamal skipped into a cubical. "I-I'm not ill." Shamal laughed. "Then what's wrong, sexually harrassed?" He laughed louder. "No, you damn pervert! M-My first kiss..." He placed a hand on his mouth. "Was stolen." He was so happy, but he was more shocked than anything.

The toilet flushed and shamal came out and washed his hand. "Who, a girl giving free kisses, I want one~" Tsuna blushed deeper. "It's not like that. I got knocked over and kissed my friend, H-Hibari-san..." Shamal begin to laugh again. "Who knew you was gay!" Tsuna's eyes widened. "I am /not/ gay!" He protested.

Shamal did a hand gesture. "Whatever, just grow some balls and come back out." Tsuna nodded, not happy with what he just said, but whatever. Tsuna left the toilet, hearing loud goofy music. They both walked into the entertainment room and their mouths dropped.

"What the hell!?" Three, half naked men, dancing horribly on the stage. The worse thing about it was that they where the 'great' members of Varia. Levi was wearing pink dress for some unknown reason, looking absolutely drunk. Lussuria was dancing around a poll, being flamboyant and gay as normal. And Squalo...He was just in his pants, completely drunk and mental, shouting 'I'm the boss.'

It was hilarious, yet very, very disturbing. Tsuna saw Xanxas walk passed, depressed, saying 'Why are these people apart of Vaira...?' Tsuna laughed at that. Xanxas turned around. "Oi, you laughing at me, trash!?" Tsuna jumped."Hyyyy! No, I wasn't!" Xanxas growled. "You better not be, trash!"

Tsuna walked back to the table, surprisingly it was all neat and tidy and Hibari was sitting down, drinking water. Tsuna sat next to him sheepishly. "W-Where's Dino-san?" Hibari glared at Tsuna and then closed his eyes. "He jumped ship." Tsuna's eyes widened. 'Oh no! He's that angry!'

At the worst possible moment Reborn announced. "Since it's late, we should all get to our rooms." Everyone nodded. 'Oh crap!' Tsuna panicked. He started crying a stream of anime style tears. 'I don't want to die!'

Everyone went to there rooms. "Hibari-san, I'm really sorry, I never meant to...k-kiss you..." Tsuna blushed. "So, you didn't want to kiss me?" Hibari asked changing into his Pajama's, which were plain black. He had to ask Tsuna at the moment where he was taking his top off. Tsuna held his nose so he wouldn't pass out from lack of blood.(Nosebleed basically. xD)

"I didn't say that..." Hibari chuckled. But seriously, _Hibari actually chuckled._ "What? What's so funny."

Hibari went back to his cold look again. "Your stupidity." Tsuna went into a little emo corner again. 'So mean!'

"Also, don't make a noise or else, you know." Hibari climbed into bed. Tsuna could now take his clothes off and change since Hibari wasn't looking. Even though Tsuna is thin, he is very conscious of himself. "Hibari-san, please don't look." Hibari grunted. "What did I say about talking?" Tsuna sighed. "I know, I just don't want you to look." Tsuna took his shirt off. Now, since Hibari was told not to look, he is going to look, because he never listens to anyone.

Hibari looked in the corner of his eyes, seeing the small fragile cute boy's body. He made no sound, he didn't want to Tsuna to notice him looking. Tsuna put his pajama's on and was about to get into bed. "Turn the lights of, hebivore."

Tsuna skipped to the lights turning them off. "And keep your lamp on." Tsuna sighed. 'I'm not a slave you know...' Tsuna put his lamp on, so they could actually see. Tsuna finally got into bed. It was warm and comfortable, making Tsuna almost instantly sleep.

**Tsuna's dream.**

Once apon a time, there was a little Tuna called Tsuna. And he had lots of friends. His best friends are Yamamoto the turtle and Gokudera the sword fish. They would do everything together.

One day, Tsuna the tuna got lost and he was awfully scared.

The rumors are there is a scary shark called Hibari, he would bite and eat anyone on sight. Tsuna the tuna gave up on finding away back, he was looking for some where to sleep. He went into a cavern, it was dark, but maybe it was a good place to sleep.

_Bump..._

Tsuna the Tuna bumped into something large. It made a loud voice. "I'll bite you to death..."

Tsuna the tuna swam out of the cave as fast as he could, Hibari the shark chased him.

"No! Don't eat me! Please, don't eat me!"

**Reality.**

Hibari's eyes where wide open.

"Hibari! Please, don't eat me!"

Hibari sat up and placed a hand on his head and spoke in a depressing tone.

"What the hell are you dreaming about...?"

**I had to add the dream bit, sorry! xD**

**And Hibari thinks Tsuna's having dirty dreams about him~ Kinky! xDD**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Bonding

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I've realized a lot of mistakes, so I'll read it over a few times and correct them. Some of them are because I have to copy and paste and it deletes the thins I say, but there shouldn't be mistakes this time. :I**

The morning finally came and Tsuna rise from his bed. His eyes were shattered and he could barley open them. He heard little grunts and breaths. He rubbed his eyes and looked to the side. And there, Hibari on the floor, shirtless. Tsuna's sight was blurry at this time, so he decided to take a close look. He crawled to the side of the bed and looked.

"Oi, herbivore, would you stop staring." Hibari stopped and stood up; giving a cold glare.

"A-Ah..." Tsuna scratched his cheek. "I couldn't really see, my eyes are usually blurry in the morning." Tsuna leaned over the edge of the bed. "Move." The tone of Hibari scared Tsuna and made Tsuna fall off of the bed. "Owowowowow..."

Hibari sighed and held out a hand for Tsuna. "Here." Tsuna's eyes glittered with love and joy. "T-Thanks." He grabbed Hibari's hand and Hibari pulled him up, making him go right into his chest. Tsuna blushed a wild shade of red and backed away. "I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna bowed his head.

"It was my fault." Hibari said softly, grabbing a shirt to put on. Tsuna smiled. 'I think he's becoming nicer, well to me.' Tsuna walked to the other side of the bed, bringing out a change of clothes.

"Eh, Hibari-san, please don't look." Hibari looked at Tsuna. "Why? What's the problem." Tsuna frowned. "Ah, I don't like my body..." Hibari sighed. "Don't be stupid, herbivore, it's completely fine." Tsuna blushed. "H-Hibari-san...Thank you." Tsuna smiled sweetly.

They both got changed. Tsuna was in a long orange T-shirt with shorts and Hibari was in a black short sleeved shirt with dark denim jeans. Tsuna opened the door. "Have you got the key." "Yes." They both left and surprisingly, Haru was waiting for Tsuna outside the door. "Tsuna-kun!" Haru pounced onto Tsuna.

Hibari growled. "Tsunayoshi." Hibari used Tsuna's real name to grab his attention. "Yes, Hibari-san." Hibari pulled him away from Haru. "Lets walk around the ship." Tsuna nodded. "Okay!" Haru pouted. "I'm coming too!" Haru held Tsuna's hand. "Sure."

They all began to walk together until they were out side. "Haru-chan!" Kyoko shouted and ran towards her. "Kyoko!" Haru shouted. Tsuna blushed. "K-Kyoko-chan." Hibari grunted. "Tch. Let's go, herbivore." Tsuna was alarmed. "O-Okay!"

Haru stayed with Kyoko. A crowd gathered on the side of the boat. "What's that!?" Someone gasped. "It's a pirate ship, mama!" Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's head. "Seems like Skull is here." Tsuna gasped. "He's going to be a pain, Maggot!" Colonello was flying above them. Reborn smirked. "Maybe this is a holiday for the Arcobaleno too."

Tsuna groaned. "As long as there is no fighting..." A loud sigh came from a unknown place. Dino climbed onto ship, he was soaking. He fell onto the ground. "Hello, oni-chan...H-Hibari..." Hibari went to attack but Tsuna stopped him by hugging him. "H-Hibari-san! No fighting on holiday!" Hibari grunted. "I'm going..."

Hibari turned around and walked the opposite way and Tsuna followed. "Heheuehueh!" Lambo, being annoyed and cute at the same time was running, holding food. I-Pin and Gokudera chased him. "Lambo! Stealing is bad!" "Stupid cow, get back here!" Lambo ran past Tsuna and Hibari but I-Pin crashed into Hibari's leg.

She looked up and blushed deeply. 'Uh-oh...' The timer was now on her head. "J-Judiame! Watch out!" Gokudera grabbed I-Pin and threw her up in the air. She exploded. Everyone thought it was fireworks, but they were completely wrong.

"What?" Hibari looked up. Tsuna laughed, he was actually sad to be saying this. "I-Pin loves you, and it sets a timer off, making her explode." Tsuna's attempt of a smiled failed, his lips wobbled. Hibari placed a hand on Tsuna's head. "Don't worry." He smiled very softly, it was barely a smile, but Tsuna noticed it. He became flustered and shy. He covered his red face with his shirt.

'I think he knows that I like him...' Tsuna clenched his fist. 'Reborn, you-!' "Ciaossu!" Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder. 'Does he know?' He asked Reborn, knowing that he was reading his mind. "I don't know, ask him yourself." Hibari looked at the two and walked away. "H-Hibari-san!" "Leave hm for a bit, he's not used to being around others."

Tsuna nodded, trying to be understanding. "Maybe you should check if the stupid cow is being stupid." Tsuna nodded and ran after him. Dino attempted to stand, but slid and fell onto his face. "Ow...Wait up..."

Tsuna ran into Basil. "B-Basil!" "Sawada-dono!" Tsuna sighed. "Have you seen Lambo?" Basil nodded and pointed to the direction he went. Tsuna smiled. "Thanks." He ran in the direction. He heard laughing and then a 'poof' sound. 'The 10 year bazooka!' Tsuna ran into a room, it was luxury, a room with a cozy fire and a plasma TV. There stood 10 years later Lambo, next to Gokudera.

"Hello, young Vongola." Lambo smiled. "A-Ah, Lambo!" Lambo in ten years later is almost immaculate , Tsuna really liked him. "Oi, stupid cow!" Gokudera shouted. "I'm sorry about my younger self, but I'm currently _not _a stupid cow." Lambo walked over and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "It's good to see the younger you." He smiled.

At this moment, Hibari walked past. Tsuna looked at the side, seeing a cold glare by Hibari. "Sorry, Lambo!" Tsuna ran out of the room. "Hibari-san!" "What do you want, herbivore." Tsuna frowned. "That look, it was more cold than usual..." Hibari spoke in a dour tone. "Didn't want to disturb you." Tsuna grabbed Hibari's arm. "You'll never disturb me, I enjoy talking to you!" Tsuna smiled happily.

"Tch, herbivore." Hibari continued to walk, he was smiling, charmingly. "Hibari-san...You've been smiling a lot, I'm so glad." Tsuna laughed happily. "Don't point it out." Tsuna noticed that Hibari was becoming more saccharine, well towards him, he was so glad.

Tsuna walked next to Hibari. He held his stomach. _Growl..._

Silence after that. Tsuna blushed, he was completely embarrassed. "Hungry are we?" Hibari smirked. Tsuna looked away. "K-Kinda..." Hibari nodded. "Follow me." Tsuna did exactly that. Hibari led them both to a canteen. "Lets eat."

**After eating food. (I'm too lazy too write about it, uhgughugh.)**

"Ah~!" Tsuna stretched. "That was wonderful." Hibari smiled. Every time Tsuna saw his smiled, Tsuna couldn't help but flustered. "Oi, stupid Tsuna." Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head. "Entertainments almost on, let's get going~!"

**If you want a lemon, please say, I'm willing to write one in this story. ;3 I love my Hibari x Tsuna/ 1827. Actually, I love Tsuna x everyone. cx**


	4. Karaoke!

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna have to change the rating to M. - u - This one does have lemon in, but remember, the whole thing is going to be focused on fluff and the holiday. c;**

**So, this one contains sexual content, beware.**

Tsuna flinched. "Oh God, what's the entertainment this time?" Reborn smirked. "Heh, wait and see." Tsuna gulped and grunted. They all walked into the entertainment room. Again, everyone was there. Reborn jumped onto the big table and Tsuna and Hibari went to sit on the separate one.

Tsuna rested his head on the table. "Ah~ I'm scared to look." Hibari glared at him. "There is nothing there, herbivore." Tsuna sighed. "But something's going to happen, I'm not prepared." As Tsuna said that, a host stood on the stage. "Alright! Today, it's Karaoke!" A happy sigh came from Tsuna. "Thank God..."

"And the first person is Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna gasped. "H-Hah?! I don't want to go up!" Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head. "Stupid Tsuna, go up now, or else." There was a glimmer in Reborn eye. Tsuna shivered. "B-But I can't sing...And I-I'm really shy." Reborn smirked. "Hibari, encourage him." Hibari glared at Tsuna. "Do it or I'll bite you to death." Tsuna cried giant anime tears.

He started to walk to the stage. "Good luck, Tsuna-san!" Haru shouted. "SING TO THE EXTREAM, SAWADA!" Tsuna got onto the stage. His body was shivering and he was flustered. 'They're all watching me...' He was so scared, almost crying. The host tapped Tsuna's shoulder. "It'll be okay!" He ruffled his hair.

He wasn't prepared to sing, but he had to. A screen came down behind Tsuna and instead of playing music, a chibiByakuran started dancing on a pile of marshmallows. "Tsunayoshi-kun~!" Tsuna's eyes widened and he slowly looked behind him. Byakuran was now sitting on a chair, smiling happily. "Tsunayoshi-kun, are you going to sing for me?"

"B-Byakuran!?" Tsuna held his head and crouched. "This can't be happening!" Tsuna panicked. "Judiame!" Gokudera said opening his box weapon. "Haha, Hayato-kun I'm not going to fight. In fact, I'm the one who owns this ship!" Byakuran said happily. Reborn jumped onto stage. "How are you in the past?"

"Sho-kun sent me back." Tsuna gasped. "S-Shouchi!?" Shouchi popped into the picture. "Ah, Tsuna..." "Shouchi, how could you!?" Shouchi frowned. "It's not like that, it's-" "I have no intention of taking over the world or killing." Byakuran smiled. "Now that's sorted, Tsunayoshi-kun, it's your time to shine!" Byakuran and his charming cute smile was almost convincing but.

"I-I can't!" Tsuna shouted in fear and embarrassment, he jumped off of the stage and ran off. There was lots of mutters. "Awh~ I wanted to hear his cute voice~" Byakuran smirked. He ran towards the bathroom. He ran into the bathroom and dived in a cubical, locking the door and hiding in the toilet. Currently Levi was singing, taking Tsuna's grunted and stood up, heading towards the bathroom. "Tsuna." He called as he walked into the bathroom, luckily it was empty.

"H-Hibari-san..." Hibari sighed and leaned on the wall. "Come out." Tsuna had a tendency to do what Hibari says. Tsuna unlocked the door and walked out. He was shivering and flustered. "What's wrong?" Tsuna frowned. "Isn't it obvious...I'm scared, I get so afraid..." Hibari walked over to Tsuna and placed a hand around his shoulder.

"Just don't worry, you don't have to do it now." Tsuna became even more flustered. "H-Hibari-san..." Hibari grabbed Tsuna and threw him over his shoulder. "H-Hibari-san!?" "I know." He simply said. Hibari held Tsuna tight, walking away from the entertainment room. Tsuna recognized the surroundings, it was their room. Hibari brought out the key and unlocked the door.

They both entered and Hibari threw Tsuna on the bed. "H-Hibari-san...What do you know...?" Hibari took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. "Reborn told me the day we got here." Tsuna growled but blushed more because of Hibari. 'I knew it.' Hibari moved a piece of hair away with his hand, showing his eyes fully. He smirked. "I guess it can't be helped."

He climbed on the bed, hovering over Tsuna, smirking evilly. Tsuna gulped. Hibari took Tsuna's shirt off with a swift motion. "If you protest, I'll bite you to death." Tsuna nodded sheepishly. Hibari leaned down and started to nibble on Tsuna's lip. Tsuna didn't really know what to do, he was unprepared. Hibari took advantage of this and slipped his tongue in his mouth. Tsuna groaned at the feeling. All that Tsuna could do is cling to the other.

The brunette wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck. There passionate kiss soon ended, but Hibari didn't waste anytime. He moved down the Tsuna's neck, nibbling on his sweet spots. "A-Ah~!"Tsuna blushed at his reaction and clamped his hands over his mouth. Hibari smirked. "Well, aren't we loud?"

Hibari left multiple marks on Tsuna's neck and after he made each one he whispered 'This shows that you're mine.' He moved down to Tsuna's chest, latching onto a erect nib. "A-Ah!" Tsuna squirmed at the odd sensation. Hibari was about to speak but someone interrupted."Judiame! Are you in here?!" Gokudera banged the door.

"Y-Yeah! Don't come in, please!" Hibari grunted quietly and continued to suck on the nib. Tsuna tried to contain his moans. "But I need to check if you're okay!" Tsuna here a thump outside. "Gokudera, Tsuna is very busy." A familiar babies voice spoke. "Tsuna, be grateful for what I done." Reborn smirked outside. "O-Okay!"

Hibari never stopped what he was doing, he just continued. Tsuna felt weird sensations on his body, he loved them. Hibari sat up and crossed his legs, he grabbed Tsuna and paced him on his lap, Tsuna's legs were besidesHibari and Hibari was in the middle. Tsuna was blushing madly as Hibari pulled down his shorts, revealing his bulge in his pants.

Tsuna looked away and Hibari grinned. "Good, it should be like this." Hibari unzipped his jeans and pulled his pants down a bit, he let out his length without taking anything off. Tsuna blushed and then pouted. He pulled his own pants down revealing his own member, this was to Hibari's surprise.

Hibari wrapped his slender fingers around Tsuna's member and Tsuna did the same to Hibari. "Well, well, I didn't expect this from you." Tsuna blushed. "D-Don't underestimate me." Hibari stayed silent and began to pump Tsuna's member, earning a high pitch noise from the brunette. "Nghh!" Tsuna moved his head side to side, he didn't know how to react to this pleasure.

HIbari pumped fasted and harder and spoke in a quiet voice. "Do the same to me." Tsuna nodded and started to pump Hibari, earning a soft moan from him. The sound of Hibari's moan made Tsuna almost instantly come but he held it in. Tsuna did all that he could to make Hibari feel good. "You're actually doing well, damn herbivore."

Tsuna was at his limit. "I-I...I feel like I need to pee..." Hibari laughed at this comment. "You know nothing. Just let it out." Tsuna nodded and arched his back as he moaned loudly. "A-Ah! H-Hibari-san!" Hearing the sounds from Tsuna made Hibari feel like he was ready for realease. "A-Ah!" Tsuna moaned, releasing all over his own chest on some on Hibari's hand.

Hibari eventually did the same. "Ngh...!" He tilted his head back as his orgasm came. Tsuna fell onto Hibari's chest, exhausted. "T-That...was good." He panted. Hibari patted his head. "I'm going to take a shower..." Tsuna looked up at Hibari and said softly, pouting. "C-Can I have one with you?" Hibari gave Tsuna a cold glare. "Fine." Hibari stood up and Tsuna fell onto the bed.

Hibari sighed. "So weak." He grabbed Tsuna and held him bridal style. Tsuna blushed deeply. Hibari placed Tsuna down and sorted out the settings for the shower. He grabbed a towel and tossed it on the floor somewhere. "I'm not holding you in the bath." Tsuna laughed and stood up, his hips twitching. "I know, I know."

Hibari stripped quickly, they were both naked. Tsuna looked away in embarrassment, Hibari's body was more than his expectations. They both climbed into the shower and pulled the shower curtain across. Hibari turned the shower on and it rained on both of them.

Tsuna twisted and turned looking for the soap, he slid but luckily Hibari was there for him. "You're incredibly clumsy, herbivore."Hibari reached up to a shelf and grabbed the shampoo. "Let me wash your giant hair." Hibari said in a dour tone.

Tsuna nodded, since his back was on Hibair's chest, He did have to move. He poured the shampoo on his hand and began to to rub it in Tsuna's hair. "You look like a different person with wet hair." Tsuna looked at him. "I do?" Tsuna smiled. "Well, you could be the only one to say that, since you're the only one who've seen me like this! (Of course his mother too but shhhh.)" Hibari smiled softly, but Tsuna didn't see. "I'm glad."

**After the shower because I can't be arsed. :I**

Tsuna was dry and dressed. "Are we going back to the entertainment hall?" Hibari grunted. "No chance." There was another knock on the door and someone entered, Haru. "H-Haru!?" "Tsuna-san!" She pounced onto him. "Are you okay?! I was so worried." Tsuna smiled. "Don't be, I had Hibari and he cheered me up!"

Hibari was laying on the bed, watching them. "Get out, you're a eyesore. " Tsuna looked at Hibari. "Hey, don't be mean, she's a girl!" Haru growled. "You're horrible!" Then Tsuna turned to Haru. "H-He's not!" This surprised Haru. Tsuna crouched down. "Why is everyone so angry~?"There was a knock on the door, even though it was open.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I still need to hear you sing~" Byakuran was standing by the, smiling. Shouchi appeared next to him. "Sorry Tsuna, he wouldn't take no for a answer." Tsuna gulped. "I won't sing!" Byakuran pouted and brought out a pack of marshmallows. "Ahw~ Why not~?" He placed on by his lips and smirked.

"I-It's embarrassing." Byakuran laughed. "How adorable, Tsunayoshi-kun is so cute!" Hibari grunted and sat up. "If you all don't get out, I'll bite you to death. I'm trying to sleep." Hibari eventually convinced everyone to leave. Tsuna sighed and sat on the bed. "He's so itimidating!" Hibari laid back down.

"Forget about him. Don't talk to him again."

Tsuna turned around and looked at Hibari. "Hibari-san, what's wrong?"

Hibari ignored Tsuna and climbed under the blanket. "Be quite...Or I'll bite you to death." Tsuna shivered. 'Cold as always.' Tsuna jumped into the bed. It was warm like before. He noticed that he was closer to Hibari, oh how he wanted to hug and cuddle him, maybe he won't bite him.

Tsuna reached his hands out the Hibari and wrapped them around him; snuggling into him. Hibari did nothing, in fact, he was smiling again.

**Phew, I'm done. ^^' I'm in love with Byakuran! We're married, ehehe. Akira x Byakuran! Forever!**

**Also, if anyone gets this, they're probably going to be scared. Byakuran is love, Byakuran is life. (Shrek is love, Shrek is life. xD)**


	5. Hot springs

**A/N: Thanks for reading! For people who don't know, I don't update on weekend since I have no computer, gomen. Sorry if there is mistakes, I was in an awful rush! ; n ; But, I hope you'll enjoy this, I'll make sure it's long if I can.**

**Day 3:**

The brunette flashed his eyes open, but then closed them again, not accepted the bright rays of the sun shining through the window into the room. He was eventually forced to accept it, opening his cranky tired eyes and sitting up, again noticing the other on the floor doing push ups. Tsuna rubbed his eyes and stared at him, his brown orbs meeting with grey ones.

"Morning, herbivore." He sat up, his shirtless torso sweating. Tsuna because flustered and looked away. "Morning Hibari-san." Hibari stood up, throwing his creased shirt over his tense shoulder. He was about to put it on, but Tsuna stopped him. "You can't wear that, it's all creased." Hibari glared at the other with a heartless look. "I don't care I'm wearing it."

Tsuna pouted. "I'll iron it for you." Hibari grunted and narrowed his eyes. "How?" Tsuna snickered. "Well, they have a iron and a board in the spear room." Hibari sighed; giving up. "Fine." He handed the shirt. Tsuna walked into the spare room, pulling it out with the iron on top.

He connected the essential item for the shirt into the plug socket and waited for it to become heated. Once it was done, Tsuna spread out the shirt and started to iron. Hibari sat down and watched. 'He's like a house wife.' Hibari scratched his chin.

Tsuna turned around and smiled a gleaming smile. "Done!" He showed the shirt. "Pass it here." Tsuna did exactly what he said, throwing it to him. "Thanks." The black haired male mumbled. "No problem~!" Tsuna smiled.

He got dressed himself, he was prepared to be pounced on by Haru and approached by Byakuran. Tsuna walked out of the room and as expected Haru pounced onto him, luckily no Byakuran, yet. "A-Ah, Haru, please get off." Hibari walked out the room and grunted. Haru grabbed both of Tsuna's hands and looked him in the eyes. "Tsuna-san, I need to talk to you."

Tsuna gulped. "S-Sure..." The stubborn black haired boy protested. "I'm coming." Haru pouted, she folded her arms and tapped her foot. "No! This is private!" Tsuna shivered and looked at Hibari, earning a cold hateful glare. Tsuna patted his shoulder. "Hibari-san, wait for me, okay?" Hibari growled and looked away.

"I'll wait by here but if you're not back in 2 minutes, I'm gone." Hibari grunted. Tsuna smiled. "Thank you." Haru pulled him away into her room. Kyoko wasn't there at the time. "Tsuna-san, you're going to keep your promise, right?!" Tsuna cocked his head to the side like a confused animal. "Hah?" Haru had stars in her eyes. "That you're going to be my husband!"

Tsuna couldn't help but become a little bit red. "I-I never said anything like that before!" Haru blushed. "Yes you did, you did, you did!" Haru was actually making this up, she wanted him all to her self. Hibari come from behind Tsuna, luring over him. "You're making this up, aren't you!" Haru looked away, she noticed Hibari, she didn't want to admit.

Tsuna sighed. "Sorry Haru, but I like someone else, we're still friends though." Tsuna smiled softly. With that comment, Hibari grabbedTsuna's arm and pulled him away. "I-I'll make you be mine!" Haru shouted, slamming her door.

Tsuna looked up at Hibari with shy eyes, he then looked away. Hibari pushed Tsuna into the room, he pinned his wrists up on the wall. "Let me make one thing clear, herbivore. You're _mine."_ Tsuna blushed deeply and gulped, all he could do was nod, he was more embarrassed than scared. Hibari softly kissed the bridge of Tsuna'a nose, then started nibbling multiple places on his cheek. He pulled away, letting Tsuna go.

"Look in the mirror." Hibari said in a dour tone. Tsuna sheepishly walked towards the mirror and gasped. "H-Hibari-san! Why would you do that?!" Hibari left the most obvious hickey on his cheek, there are lots of them. "This is proof." He stared at Tsuna. "B-But! In the most obvious place!" Tsuna rubbed his nose softly.

Hibari walked out and Tsuna ran after him. "H-Hibari-san! " "Oi, stupid Tsuna." Reborn jumped on his head. "We're going to the hot springs." Tsuna gasped. "H-Hah?! They have a hot spring on a cruise!?"

"Of course thay is the one who suggested this."

"This isn't going to end well."

Tsuna felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to the side and he pulled a 'oh crap' look. Byakuran was behind him, smiling. "I'll make sure you have a great time!" Shouchi was standing behind him sheepishly. "Come on, Byakuran-san." Byakuran grinned and nodded. "See you later, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna shuddered. 'S-So creepy!'

Reborn made a small noise. "If them two are here, does that mean Spanner is here?"

"Ah, I never thought about that." Tsuna nodded. He then looked around. "Eh? Hibari-san is gone."

Reborn looked up at Tsuna. "Tsuna, you have love bites on your cheek." He smirked. "T-There not love bites..." Tsuna looked away. 'Oh crap!' "Your mind proves it." 'Reborn, stop reading my mind.' Reborn was lifted in the air by a figure behind him, Bianchi. "A-Ah, Bianchi-chan!" Tsuna smiled, Bianchi smiled back. "Reborn, I was looking for you." She snuggled into Reborn.

'T-This is creepy..." Tsuna sneakily snook away. Reborn shoted before Bianchi took him away. "Be ready for the hot springs, we're going now." Tsuna nodded, the first thing he would do was find Hibari. "H-Hibari!" He shouted, just now realize that he was simply sitting in their room on the bed. "I heard." He said.

Tsuna smiled. "Ah, good!" Tsuna smiled happily. Hibari stood up. "We should go." Tsuna nodded and walked out of the of the room, instantly being alarmed by the sliver crow haired boy. "Judiame! Are you ready?!" He smiled widely. Tsuna nodded. Yamamoto came behind Gokudera and put his arm around his shoulder. "Haha!" Gokudera shoved his hand away. "Baseball bastard, don't do that!" His reply was laughing.

Tsuna sighed happily. 'I don't want anything to change...' Basil ran over, next to Gokudera, seems like everyone was going. They all traveled as a clump, even Hibari. Eventually hearing Byakuran's voice as an announcement. "Everyone! You're getting warms to the hot springs, good luck~" 'Hah?!'

Gokudera shouted. "Hey, you never said we had to find it!" Reborn jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder. "It's only around the corner." Gokuderu looked away, feeling ashamed.

They all found the place. They got undressed, packed their clothes away and wrapped a towel around their waists. Tsuna did it in the corner, so no one would look. 'Hibari...Is so sweet...' Hibari stood in front on Tsuna, making sure no one could see him, he found that an act of love and kind.

They all entered the hot springs, surprisingly seeing Byakuran, Shouchi and Spanner already in the water. "Hello." They all greeted them as they entered the water. Gokudera stared at Tsuna. "Judiame, you have marks on your cheek, were you bitten?" Tsuna blushed deeply. "U-Uh...I..." Hibari stepped in. "He made a loud noise so I bit him to death."

This earned a growl from Gokudera."How dare you hurt judiame!" Tsuna shook his hands. "D-Don't worry, It's fine." Gokudera sighed and looked away. "If you say it's okay, it's okay." They all rested on the sides of the spring pool. Byakuran swam to the middle and smiled. "Let's play a game~!" He grinned.

Most people cheered but Hibari grunted and Tsuna was shivering, wondering if any bloodshed is going to happen. At that moment, Byakuran was about to talk, but Varia entered. "Oi, what are you doing here?!" Squalo shouted. "We were here first, you shark!" Gokudera shouted. Squalo started raging but Xanxas kicked him in the leg. "Get in."

Xanxas sat on a throne type chair on the side. (Like in the OVA!)

Byakuran continued. "So, basically it's a water fight, you can use boxes and-" Tsuna stopped him. "W-Wait, Byakuran." Tsuna swam to him and whispered in his ear. "Most of them don't know the box weapons, and no fighting, it's supposed to be fun..."

Tsuna swam back next to Hibari after Byakuran agreed. "So, it's a water fight, but the objective is to get to the top rock." There was a high rock almost touching the cling in the corner. "Lambo-san wants to climb, ehehe!" Gokudera growled. "You have to earn to get there, stupid cow! Judiame, I'll reach the top for us!"

Tsuna pulled a concerned look. "E-Eh, you don't have to..." Gokudera grinned. "This is for judiame!" Gokudera splashed everyone and started to swim to the rock, but Byakuran grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the water. "We haven't started yet~"

Byakuran grinned. "We have to get into teams." Buakuran looked around. "Team Varia, team tyl and team Vongola." "Tyl?" Yamamato asked. "Ten years later of course!" He grinned. "So, no splashing the same people on your team, okay?" They all nodded.

"Right, let's begin!" Shouchi announced.

Lambo jumped into Futa's arm. "Futa, it's too deep!" Lambo started to cry. Futa smiled. "Don't worry, we'll stay here." Futa smiled.

Basil grabbed some pills from the side lines. "I'll do this, Sawada-dono!" "Ah, ah, ah~" Byakuran appeared in front of him. "No cheating, or a punishment!" Ryohei was already at the rock beginning to climb. "EXTREME!" He shouted, everyone was too busy splashing to notice. Tsuna heard giggled behind him. He looked at saw Shamal peering the, looking at the girls. "S-Shamal! Don't do that!" He was completely ignored.

Spanner swam to Tsuna. "Hello young Vongola!" He splashed him playfully. Tsuna laughed and splashed him back. "Hey Spanner." Squalo started climbing the rock, after Ryohei. "Get back here!" "I'M CLIMBING TO THE EXTREME." Squalo grabbed Ryohei's foot and pulled him down, knocking himself down too.

Bel was using his knives, but Byakuran caught him and told him off, pulling him down. Byakuran was just messing with everyone, he didn't care about reaching the top. All the Arcobelano were with the girls, including Skull. Muroko wasn't here, but Ken and Chikusa were. "Alright, almost made it!" Ken announced, close to the top.

Levi used the same tactics that squalo used, pulling Ken down. Hibari was attempted to kill Dino again, it was a total mess. "This is for judiame!" Gokudera pulled aload of dynamite out and threw it everywhere, making everyone gasp and cough.

The girls, animals and arcobaleno were all alarmed, but knew they were doing something stupid.

As all the smoke blew away from Gokudera's bombs, Byakuran was in the middle of the spring. "It seems we have a winner, haha." Everyone looked up to see Futa and Lambo at the top. "Lambo-san won!" Lambo announced. Everyone gasped. "I can't believe we lost!" Squalo shouted. "WE WON TO THE EXTREME!"

Once Lambo and Futa got down, everyone praised them. "Haha, well done!" Yamamoto smiled. Tsuna patted Futa on the head. "That was great!" Futa smiled. "It was Lambo too, big Tsuna!" Tsuna smiled "well done Lambo."

Lambo laughed and praised himself. "Seems like our fun is over, you were all fun~!" Byakuran clapped his hands and smiled. Everyone smiled and walked in, getting changed. Hibari covered Tsuna again and then got dressed himself. It was already late. "Oh no...It's the entertainment again." Hibari patted Tsuna's head.

"If it's too much, we'll go back to our room." Tsuna blushed remembering everything from before."O-Okay..."

They all went into the entertainment room and took there seats. This time, the tyl team sat on a round table near Hibari and Tsuna, Byakuran gestured for them to sit there. "Psst, Hibari." Tsuna poked him. "Can we sit over there with them." Hibari looked to the side, seeing Byakuran smiling and waving. Hibari shook his head. Tsuna pouted and frowned, shaking his head. "Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran walked over and smiled. "Hibari didn't want to go, but how does that stop you from going?

Tsuna blushed at this comment. "I-I want to stay sitting next to Hibari." Byakuran laughed. "Haha, Tsunayoshi-kun is so cute!" Byakuran stared at the marks on Tsuna's cheek and sniggered. "Are they hickey's?" Tsuna became more strawberry like from this statement. "N-No!" Tsuna shouted. Hibari interrupted. "They are."

Byakuran laughed. "I knew it! Are you two together then." They both stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Byakuran and Hibari spoke in sync. "Well?"

Tsuna looked away. "I-It depends if Hibari likes me..."

Byakuran laughed again. "Haha, well, he left the marks, so he does!"

**Have a nice weekend, everyone. - u -**


	6. The new couple

**I'm back! (If anyone cared. - n -) Sorry, I've been working hard and traveling! /Pant pant.**

**Anyways, more 1827 and fluff ebfhbhefbrhefbh. Enjoy the kawaiiness. ^/-/^)/**

**Side note (If you didn't know what this means.x3) : Fujoshi-In Japan, female fans are called **_**fujoshi**_**, a pun which denotes their way of seeing homosexual relationships. Sorce(s) Wikipedia.**

**Day 4:**

The brunette sat down, feeling the pressure of the two imitating eyes staring down at him. "Like I said...It's Hibari's choice..." Tsuna gulped and looked the opposite direction of the eye contact. "Well, Kyoya-kun?" Byakuran grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Don't call me that." Hibari glared at Byakuran. Byakuran laughed and then pulled a serious face. "So, what's your choice?" Hibari sighed. "I don't care what happens." He crossed his arms. Tsuna sighed sadly and looked down. 'I know it was too good to be true...'

Hibari looked at Tsuna and felt bad for once in his life. 'It's not that I don't want to, but I can't act all weak right now. 'The black haired boy thought.

Byakuran grinned. "So you're a couple now, right?" Byakuran grabbed the back of the the younger boys head and pushed them together, making them kiss. Tsuna became a bright shade of red and even Hibari became a tiny bit red, which Tsuna found adorable. Byakuran took his hands away and they still continued to kiss, softly.

Tsuna blushed and pulled away. "B-Byakuran!" Byakuran laughed. A certain girl from the other table was watching , she was becoming frustrated and growling quietly. She stood up and walked over to Tsuna. "Tusna-san~" She leaned over and went to kiss Tsuna cheek.

The most unexpected thing happened. Hibari stood up and pushed Tsuna over, Tsuna fell and Hibari leaned down and sat on his chest. "Oops, I slipped." Byakuranbursted into laughter and Tsuna looked into Hibari's eyes, they were sad, but mostly filled with envy.

Tsuna laughed to Hibari's surprised and then he wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck, pulling him close. Haru growled more. "No! I will not except it!" Everyone turned around, seeing the position they were in. Most snickered and others nodded their heads, not surprised with what has happened.

Kyoko squealed. "That's so cute!" Tsuna turned his head and blushed. "K-Kyoko..." Kyoko was blushing and incredibly happy with what happened.

"K-Kyoko!" Haru shouted. "Tsuna is mine and he's with Hibari!" Tsuna blushed and Hibari stood up, brushing himself off. "I'm going, stupid herbivores." Hibari walked off. "W-Wait! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna jumped up and ran after Hibari. Once they both left Haru was in a little emo corner.

Kyoko put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Haru-chan, Tsuna and Hibari were meant to be!" She smiled brightly. "K-Kyoko!? Why are you not on my side?" She sobbed. Kyoko blushed. "W-Well, I'm a fujoshi!" Haru gasped and continued to sob in her corner. "No fair!"

Tsuna was beside Hibari. "Where are we going." Tsuna grabbed Hibari's hand, Hibari didn't mind. "The room." He said in his usual cold tone. They both entered their room, the atmosphere was calm. "I'm sorry about Haru, I never knew you got so jealous."

Hibari grunted. "Who said I was jealous?" Tsuna was taken back a bit. "A-Ah, I was basing it on your actions. B-But don't worry, I get easily jealous too!" Tsuna blushed, Hibari just stared. There was a silence and Hibari began to walk over. He grabbed Tsuna's wrists and pinned him down on the bed.

Tsuna blushed deeply. Hibari leaned close to his face, there nose touching. Tsuna shivered as Hibari nibbled on Tsuna's top lip and Tsuna groaned. Hibari slipped his tongue into Tsuna's mouth, tasting his wet caverns. "Mphf..." Tsuna made little pants and wet sounds.

The two males kissed passionately and there hands touched each others chest, under there shirts. Tsuna was trying to be good but this made Hibari pull away and laugh. "You try too hard, it's cute." Hibari commented, making Tsuna turn into a strawberry. Hibari snickered, but then returned to his cold self.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Tsuna pouted and Hibari stared. "What?" Tsuna jumped. "U-Uh nothing!" Hibari smirked and placed a finger on Tsuna's chin. "You want me?" Tsuna blushed deeper and shook his head. "No, no, no!" Hibari smirked and huggledTsuna. (I love the word huggled. 3)

Tsuna blushed and wrapped his arms around Hibari. "Be prepared for tomorrow night." Hibari said bluntly. Tsuna looked up at him. "W-What are we going to do?" Tsuna gulped. "Isn't it obvious, herbivore." Hibari grunted.

They both got changed into the pajama's, well actually, Hibari wanted to sleep in on his boxers so Tsuna did the same, not caring how he looks in front of his other half. They both climbed into bed and Tsuna snuggled into Hibari, eventually Hibari snuggled back. "H-Hibari-san...You know about being together, I was wondering are we together now?" Tsuna face heated.

Hibari closed his eyes and sighed. "'F'corse..." He said tiredly. Tsuna fell asleep with a large smile on his face.

**Day: 5**

Tsuna opened his eyes, slowly, but he did eventually open them. Tsuna gasped when he saw the black haired boy still cuddling, next to him. Tsuna blushed and started to sweat from nervousness. 'Hiiee! What do I do?! He's so warm...' Tsuna pouted and pecked Hibari's forehead.

"That was kind of you." Hibari opened his eyes and stared at Tsuna. "Hiiee! When did you wake up!?" Tsuna blushed. "I've been awake for a while, I just didn't want to move." Tsuna stared at Hibari. "S-Same here."

"Tsu-kun!" A certain woman knocked on the door and entered. 'Hiiee! She's gonna see us! We should of locked the door.' Tsuna panicked and Nana walked into the room, she thought nothing of it. "Are you two sleepy heads ready?" She smiled. "R-Ready for what?" Nana smiled widely. "It's a secret!"

Hibari sat up and groaned. Nana smiled at him. "Please take care of Tsu-kun." Tsuna blushed. "M-Mother!" Hibari smiled sweetly. "Of course." Nana smiled and left the room, saying 'When you're done meet up in the entertainment room.'

"What was that?" Tsuna asked slightly annoyed.

Hibari got out of bed, scratched his head and looked at Tsuna. "What was what?"

Tsuna groaned. "That smile."

Hibari got into a nice change of smart clothing. "I was being polite to your mother, do you want me to have a bad impression from a woman?" Tsuna pouted and looked away. He eventually got up and started to get changed.

"Are you jealous?" Hibari smirked. "Hiiee! N-Never!" Tsuna blushed widely. Hibari's lips curved even more. He walked around to-a-now-dressed Tsuna and placed his hands on his shoulder, leaning over and nibbling on his neck. And groans and sucking sounds took over the room, Haru ruined the moment by bursting through the door. "Tsuna-san!..." She then realised what was going on.

They were both facing the wall. Hibari turned his head and looked at Haru, angrily. "What is it that you want?" Tsuna covered his face in embarrassment. Haru blushed and folded her arms. "I-I wanted to see Tsuna-san..." Hibari's lips curved once again.

"Well, we're in the middle of something..." Hibari said coldly, Tsuna couldn't protest, since he was really enjoying the moment. Haru puffed out her cheeks. "B-But!" Tsuna interrupted. "Haru...We're in the middle of something..." The male blushed deeply. She gasped from Tsuna's comment and Hibari chuckled.

"W-Well! Tsuna need to go to the entertainment room, everyone is waiting, that's all I wanted from him!" She stormed out of the room and headed towards the entertainment room. "I wonder why everyone is waiting." "Let's go." Hibari said in a monotone voice.

Tsuna and Hibari left their room and headed towards the entertainment room. They both heard music and lots loud noises. As they entered the room everyone shouted."Happy birthday Tsunayoshi Sawada!" There was a giant banner saying that, and balloons everywhere. Everyone came around and gave him presents and thanked them all.

Hibari stood still in shock. 'He never mentioned anything about his birthday...' Hibari sighed, feeling bad for the other. Hibari placed a hand on Tsuna head and leaned down, kissig his forehead. Tsuna blushed deeply and Kyoko squealed, Haru growled and the others ever ignored them or said 'Aww!'

Tsuna smiled and bowed to everyone. "Thank you very much!" They all smiled and then the party began. Hibari hated, wait, Hibari DESPISED parties, but he's do anything for his little brunette. Everyone began to dance, laugh and eat. Tsuna went to the table full of food and smiled.

"It all looks so good!" Tsuna smiled, shoving aload of unhealthy food on his plate. Haru was beginning to walk towards Tsuna but Hibari grabbed him and pulled him away. "Hiieee! Hibari-san!" Tsuna panicked. Hibari sat down on a small two person table. "Ah, you didn't get any food." Hibari sighed. "It doesn't matter." Tsuna pouted and placed his plate of food in the middle of the table. "Lets share." Tsuna said happily.

Hibari refused, but did it kindly, he was dreading this.

**Phewphewphew. I've realized I haven't got a good attention span. -_-**


	7. Happy Birthday

**Phew! Sorry for not updating. ;- ; So many tests in one week, unbelievable! So, I'm here, and since it's the weekend, I don't update on weekends, I'll make this one extra long. eue**

**Warning: Contains sexual content. o/-/o**

The brunette was happily drinking his drink of pepsi, which Hibari bought for him. Him and Hibari were sitting on a small table that was made for two, Hibari escaped there to get away from Haru, but it didn't work, at all. "Tsuna-san~! Happy Birthday~!" Haru squealed, leaning down next to him and pecking his head. This earned a growl from the black haired male.

"Hiiie! Haru, don't do that!" Tsuna became a little bit red. "Why not?" Haru cocked her head to the side. Tsuna tried to say that he was with Hibari but ended up stuttering and looking away sheepishly. "Because." Hibari said in a dark tone. "He belongs to me." Haru laughed at this comment.

"Tsuna-san, tell Hibari a stupid he is~!" She pulled the bottom of her eye and poked out her tongue. Tsuna became flustered and shook his head lightly, whispering. "No Haru...He's right." Tsuna turned his head and avoided eye contact.

"You can't!" Haru cried out, grabbing Tsuna's hand harshly. She felt a warmth on her shoulder, Haru turned her head to see a frowning Kyoko. "Haru-chan, I know this sounds mean, but you should leave them alone, it is Tsuna's birthday too..." Haru sniffled and turned around, fully facing Kyoko. "Fine." She rubbed her eyes and began to follow Kyoko to the food.

Tsuna sighed. "Man, I feel so bad...I mean, I just want to be friends, that's all." Tsuna then chewed his lip as he looked at her. "Forget about her, she's a herbivore." He groaned. "Does that mean..." Tsuna looked up with a miserable face. "You don't like me because I'm a herbivore too?" Hibari was surprised, it never came to mind that he was classed as an herbivore like Haru.

"All herbivores are different." Hibari pointed out. "But..." Tsuna pouted. "I want to be more than a herbivore." Hibari narrowed his eyes. "You have to be a herbivore because you're my prey." "Then Haru can't be a herbivore." Tsuna replied almost instantly. "Fine, she can just be Haru, she doesn't really deserve a name." Tsuna felt bad but nodded, Hibari chuckled at his reaction.

Hibari stared at Tsuna for a while. "Herbi- Tsunayoshi." Hibari leaned over the table and placed a finger on Tsuna's chin. "Happy Birthday." He pecked the brunettes lips and sat back down, sheepishly. "Hibari-san..." Tsuna became flustered, then smiled widely. "You're so cute when you're shy!"

Hibari went back into his cold mood. "Who's cute?" Tsuna jumped. "N-No one!" Hibari sighed, but laughed quietly. "Ah, Hibari, you know that thing you said we'll do tonight?" Hibari eyed Tsuna. "Yes?" Tsuna coughed. "Is that my birthday present...I mean, if it's not, I don't mind! Aslong as we can be together it will be okay." Hibari thought.

'I guess it could be a present...But it'll hurt and I'm taking his virgi-'

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna cocked his head. "Yes, it's your present." Tsuna smiled. "Thank you."

The party carried on, everyone began to dance and Tsuna thought they looked so stupid, but Reborn kicked Tsuna when he thought that. Tsuna got back on the chair and rubbed his head. "Reborn kicks hard..." He sighed. At that moment, I-Pin jumped onto the table. "H-Hibari-san! Dance!" Tsuna knew that she loved Hibari, he was incredibly jealous.

Tsuna looked away, trying not to make his jealous obvious. "I don't dance." Hibari said bluntly. I-Pin nodded and instead of going to Lambo, she sat down on the table, facing Hibari. Tsuna puffed his cheeks out and tried to look for someone, again trying not to make his jealousy obvious.

Of all people or babies he could talk to, Skull jumped next to him on the ground. "A-Ah...And Arcobaleno..." Tsuna stared. Skull panicked and then showed off. "Yes! The strongest of them all!" Skull showed off his 'muscle's'

'They're just baby fat...not muscle.' Tsuna thought. "Skull, why did you come here?" Reborn jumped into the conversation. "W-What? It's a holiday! My holiday!" Reborn grunted. "Go get me a drink." Skull folded his arms. "No!" Reborn's eyes glimmered evilly. "Get me one now." This caused Skull to jump. "Y-Yes senpai!" Skull instantly hurried off to get what Reborn asked.

"Oi, Tsuna, what's wrong?" Reborn questioned. "A-Ah...Nothing!" Tsuna smiled and then looked in the corner of his eyes, seeing a blushing I-Pin and a smiling Hibari. "I can read your mind you know." Tsuna jumped. 'Oh crap, I got to stop thinking about Hibari!' Reborn smirked. "You have to make him jealous." Tsuna frowned.

"Reborn, I'm not going to do tha-." Reborn held a gun, facing Tsuna's head. "H-Hiiiee! I'll do it now!" Tsuna jumped up and ran to the center of the dance floor, obviously Hibari watching his moves.

'How do I make him jealous...?' At that moment, a drunk Shamal bumped into Tsuna. "What we gottttherree~?" He slurred. "Ohh~~ It's a beautiful lady~!" He wrapped his arm around Tsuna's waist. "How aboouutt a kisss for good luckk~?" Shamal pulled a childish kissy face and came closer to Tsuna. "N-No! It's me Tsuna!" Tsuna tried to push him away but failed.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw Shamal fly off and crash into the wall. Tsuna cowered and lowered his head like a scared animal, he then turned around and saw Hibari with his tonfas. "Hibari-san..." Tsuna gasped. "Where did he touch you?" Tsuna gulped. "N-No where dirty..." Hibari grunted. "Where did he touch you?" Hibari said in a more stern tone. "A-Around the waist..." Tsuna began to shiver with fear.

Hibari noticed him shivering, he reached his hand out and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry, I scared you." Tsuna gulped and looked up at Hibari, his face showed seriousness. "No, Hibari-san, it's my fault, I understand that you'd get jealous, I should of avoided him." Hibari was surprised by this comment, he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Stop being so cute." Hibari hugged the smaller boy softly, making him go red. "U-Uh Hibari-san...Everyone is watching..." Hibari looked around to see everyone surrounding them, smiling brightly, besides Haru of course. Kyoko squealed. "Kiss~!" She clapped her hands together and smiled cutely.

"N-Not here...!" Hibari grabbed Tsuna's chin and quickly placed a small kiss on the others soft lips. Tsuna blushed a deep shade of reed and covered his face. A clapping noise came from somewhere. Everyone looked around and then Byakuran stepped into the middle. "Haha! Good show you two!" He clapped louder. All the music stopped and a light shone on Byakuran.

"From this moment on, there will be love songs playing, so that means the couples have to go together, that means Hibari, you have to dance, even if you can't." Byakuran smiled happily and the music started to play. Like Byakuran said, all the couples went together.

There was a lot of weird couples, Yamamoto and Gokudera, Futa and Basil, Ryohei and adult Colonello, Dino and his subordinate. Tsuna was quite shocked, but he was more focused on his lover, Hibari. Hibari had his arms wrapped around Tsuna's waist and Tsuna had his hand around his neck. "T-This is embarrassed.." Tsuna avoided eye contact.

Hibari looked down at Tsuna. "Don't worry...I'm embarrassed too." Tsuna looked up at Hibari and smiled warmly. "We're together, so it's okay, I guess." Hibari smiled back. "Yeah."

Nana was sitting down, sighing happily. "They grow up so fast, I'm happy for him." She smiled."Nana." A familiar voice called. Iemitsu stood to the right, holding his hand out for her. Her eyes watered as she took his hand. "What are you doing here?" She cuddled him. He smiled. "I came to see my beauty...And to see how much my son has grown." Iemitsu and Nana looked at Tsuna and smiled warmly.

"Ah, father's here!" Tsuna smiled happily. Hibari also looked at Iemitsu. "Do you want to see him?" Tsuna shook his head. "I want to be here with you." Tsuna smiled. "Come on." Hibari pulled Tsuna's arm towards his parents. "A-Ah, father, mother..." Tsuna smiled, earning a smile back from them. "Hibari." Iemitsu grinned widely, hitting his back. "You better treat my son well." Hibari contained his anger. "I will sir..."

"Ah, father, don't hit him so hard!" Nana laughed. "Tsu-kun, you worry too much!" She smiled. Tsuna was smiling and talking to his parents and Hibari was being desperate...Desperate to ravish his belonging. "Tsuna, I'm going back to the room, if you don't mind." Hibari knew that Tsuna would want to come with him. "I'll go with you!"

They said there goodbyes and headed back to their room. Tsuna collapsed on the bed and sighed loudly. "Ah man~ That was tiring!" Tsuna stretched out on the bed. Hibari loomed over the bed and then crawled onto Tsuna.

"This is your present." Hibari said, starting to nibble on Tsuna's neck, making him release little pants. "H-Hibari-san..." Tsuna spoke softly." What is it?" Hibari lift Tsuna's shirt up and then took it off. "T-This is my favorite present." At this point, Hibari couldn't contain himself.

"You've done it now..." Hibari said, taking his own top off, with no hesitation. Tsuna gulped but accepted what was going to happen. "I'm going all the way now..." Hibari undid Tsuna's trousers and pulled them down, reavealing boxers with little cupcakes on. Tsuna squirmed. "D-Don't look!" Hibari chuckled at the reaction. "They're cute."

Hibari continued, taking his own trousers off, no hesitation to take his own and Tsuna'sboxers off. Tsuna's face was completely red. Hibari shuffled onto the edge of the bed, pulled Tsuna with him. Tsuna sat on his lap, facing him. "A-Are we going to do that again?" Tsuna questioned. "No, much more." Hibari said, placing his fingers on Tsuna's lip. "Suck." The black haired boy demanded.

Tsuna slowly opened his mouth, letting his fingers slip in. Tsuna swirled his tongue around the fingers until they were drowned in saliva. Hibari smirked and praised Tsuna. "Good boy." He grinned taking his fingers out of his mouth and down his back, until eventually reaching his...

"H-Hibari-san! Not there!" Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut. "Shhh." Hibari whispered in the boys ear, then nibbling on his lobe. Hibari slipped in one finger, making the brunette squeal and cling to the other. "No" Hibari-san, it feels weird!" Tsuna shook his head quickly.

"Tsuna, don't worry, this is what boys do, just cling to me." Tsuna looked into Hibari's eyes and then nodded, nuzzling into the other's shoulder. 'His hair is so big.' Hibari sighed.

He started to move his middle finger in and out of Tsuna, making him squeal each time. Hibari continued to do this until the squealing calmed down. He then added his index finger, making Tsuna tilt his head back slightly. Tsuna couldn't neglect his weeping member, so he moved hand away from Hibari and started to pump it, with no control over his hand. "Mhm~!" Tsuna's head tilted back more.

"That's right." Hibari smirked, thrusting his fingers at the same pace as Tsuna's hand. "Ngh, Hibari-san...!" Tsuna moved his head side to side, then he hid it in Hibari shoulder, leaving saliva to run down Hibari's neck, luckily they were both naked.

Hibari felt the walls of Tsuna's inside starting to tighten around his finger, he was about to come. Hibari decided to stretch him, which made me feel awfully good. "A-Ah!" Tsuna couldn't help but release his pleasure pool into his own hand. "Well, that was enjoyable..." Hibari grinned, Tsuna just nodded. "But now it's my turn."

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's waist and lifted him up. Tsuna gasped as he felt Hibari stiff member touch his entrance. There was a moment of silence before Hibari entered, Tsuna was afraid. Hibari slowly entered him, and it felt like he was being torn apart. "N-No, H-Hibari-san, it hurts!" Tsuna whined and squirmed.

"It hurts at the start..." Hibari hushed him and let the younger one cuddle him as he entered fully inside him. Tsuna lifted his head and looked at Hibari with a helpless look. "I really...How do you expect me to contain myself after you look at me like that?" Tsuna cuddled back into Hibari as he slowly started to move.

"Nghn..." Hibari groaned and tilted his head back. Tsuna had his arms wrapped around Hibari and started to claw his back, but at this moment, Hibari didn't care. Hibari started to thrust faster, making Tsuna's body twitch and tremble. Tsuna then whispered. "…" "What did you say?" Hibari asked softly.

Tsuna brought his hand up to his mouth and nibbled his finger. "G-Go harder..." He whispered again. Hibari instantly did as he asked, but did hold back a bit. Hibari gripped Tsuna's waist tightly, moving him up and down whilst thrusting his hips at the same time. "Mhm~!" Tsuna moaned with love.

Hibari took this as a sign to go all out, so he slammed Tsuna down, making slapping sound. "Ah~! Nghh!" Tsuna moaned as the black haired boy panted, penetrating the boy. Loud noises came from the room, luckily there was loud music playing in the entertainment room.

Hibari and Tsuna panted, groaned and moaned in sync. "H-Hibari-san, I'm gonna come! Deeper~!" The brunette moaned clawing his back harder. "A...Ah...!" Hibari moaned in reply, he was also close. As the slapping sound continued, they both were at there limits. "G-Gahh!" Tsuna bucketed his hips as he felt the other come inside him, making him self come all over his own chest.

They males both panted heavily, but that didn't stop them from having one last slobbery kiss. "H-Hibari-san...That was a good present." He rested his head on his chest. To Tsuna's surprise, Hibari was sleeping, which wasn't good. Tsuna was incredibly tired. Tsuna stood up, wobbling immensely. He pulled the covers and pushed Hibari under them with all his power.

He pulled the covers over him, he was so peaceful when he was sleeping. Tsuna blinked, and blinked again, then everything went black, complete darkness, he passed out on the floor.

**The next morning. Day 6.**

Hibari flashed his eyes open and then yawned. He remembered the love session he had with Tsuna last night. He looked to the side and Tsuna wasn't there, he panicked. "Tsu-" Hibari turned his head and looked the side and saw Tsuna sleeping on the floor. The naked boy pounced out of bed. He touched Tsuna, he was picked the brunette up and placed him on the bed, but Tsuna woke up.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna opened his eyes fully. "You should get some rest." Tsuna shook his head. "No, I'm alrig-" Tsuna sat up as he said that and groaned in pain, his lower back. "Ow!" Hibari sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I did mention your back hurting before.." Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut. "I-I doesn't matter...J-Just get me some clothes..." Hibari groaned and nodded. Hibari dressed him self and brought a change of clothes for Tsuna.

"Can you dress yourself?" Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." Tsuna dressed him self, eventually, it took a while, but Hibari didn't mind. There was a knock on the door and a laugh. "Come in." Hibari said grumpily. Byakuran entered the room.

"Haha! I just wanted to let you love birds know there is a costume party tonight! Costumes have been picked up for you!" Tsuna gulped and Hibari grunted. "I'm not going." Hibari said sternly. "You have to! Or else you'll make Tsunayoshi-kun be alone!" Hibari narrowed his eyes and stayed silent.

"Fine..." He said quietly, folding his arms likes a child. Tsuna patted Hibari's should. "Don't worry." He smiled.

"It'll be fun."

Hibari grunted. "What do I have to wear?"

Byakuran poked his tongue out. "It's a secret~!" He smiled and waved goodbye, skipping out of the room. "Herbivore..." Hibari grunted. Tsuna laughed. "Don't worry, Hibari-san, we could look silly together." Hibari didn't like the idea, but he just nodded.

They both stood up. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tsuna groaned and sat back on the bed. "Here." Hibari reached his hand out for Tsuna. "Thank you." Tsuna smiled, grasping the others warm hand. Hibari helped Tsuna walk, and did little exercises. "Right, I think I'm okay." Tsuna smiled.

Hibari just walked out the door and Tsuna followed. "Lambo-san wants to ask Tsuna something!" Lambo jumped infront of their door. "Move." Hibari demanded. Lambo started to cry and jumped into Tsuna's arms. "Don't worry Lambo." Tsuna rocked Lambo back and forth like a baby, until Lambo stopped crying.

'He is really like a mother.' Hibari thought.

"Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Tsuna smiled, putting Lambo sounds.

Lambo sniffled. "What was them loud sounds coming from your room? Lambo-san asked everyone and no one would tell me."

All Tsuna could do was gasp. "Well..."

**I guess this is kind of a cliffhanger? xD**


	8. Costumes

**A/N: Thanks** **for reading! I've seen how many favorites and follows I have, I almost cried of happiness, for real! ; u ; Thank you all so many much, it makes me so, so happy, I love you all! **

Tsuna gulped, facing an irritated Lambo. "Tell Lambo-san!" He shouted. "Was you fighting? Pow!" Lambo threw his fists around. "U-Uh...Yeah!" Tsuna smiled nervous, scratching his cheek. "Me and Hibari were training." Tsuna lied threw his teeth. Hibari grunted and walked off somewhere, Tsuna couldn't go off with him because Lambo was blocking him.

"Next time Tsunafighs, Lambo-san joins too!" Lambo shouted, skipping off somewhere. Tsuna sighed and watched him, until he decided to go to look for Hibari. He walked down the same route Hibari took, until he found him. "Hib-" Hibari was talking to a blushing Kyoko. Tsuna's mouth dropped and his eyes were slowly becoming watery.

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut when Kyoko hugged Hibari's arm. The jealous brunette clenched his fists and ran off; back down the familiar route. 'No! She can't! She can't take him away!' He stormed past his room, heading to the luxury lounge where his mother was resting watching television.

"Tsu-kun!" His mother called. 'Damn, I can't show her that I'm upset and jealous...' Tsuna smiled happily. "Oh hey~!" He grinned. She patted the seat next to her but Tsuna shook his head. "Uh...I'm going to the...Uh...Hot springs!" He shouted and made himself jump. His mother giggled and gestured him to have a nice time.

Tsuna walked around; he forgot how to get to the hot springs. He thought, no, he knew that Byakuran was watching him, via security camera, so he talked aloud. "Uh, how do I get to the hot springs?" As expected, a voice replied, it was behind him. "I'll show you."

"Hiiee!" Tsuna jumped and turned around, there stood Hibari. Tsuna gulped. "Uh, nevermind, I don't want to go." Tsuna swiftly turned back around and walked away at a fast pace, but was followed by an irritatedHibari. The black haired male grabbed the smaller boys wrist. "I want to go to the hot springs with you." He said in a deep tone.

"N-No!" Tsuna pulled his hand and gasped at his own reaction; he looked down, himself now angry. "I don't want to go with you, that's finale." Tsuna said sternly and ran off, making Hibari gasp lightly. Tsuna, walking at a fast pace down the halls, tears slowly forming in his eyes. 'W-Why was I so mean!?' He sobbed.

**Hibari POV.**

I lifted my hand, spreading my fingers apart, staring at the palm of my hand. 'Why did he do that, what did I do?' The crow haired boy asked himself; adding a loud sigh. 'I don't care, I'm going to find out.' I growled aloud, walking at a quick pace, trying to reach my other half. I heard footsteps near, soft fragile ones, Tsuna.

I quickened by pace until I found him, hearing little sobs coming from him. I quickly grabbed his wrist again, making sure my grip was tighter so he couldn't get away. "What's wrong? I won't take 'I'm not telling you' an answer." I said in a cold tone. I saw Tsuna look down, tears dripping off of his face, this made me feel incredibly bad. "You..." The crying boy managed to get a word out. "You...You don't love me..." Tsuna then burst out into a trillion tears, making loud 'whaaa!' noises.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be asking you what's wrong." I said, slightly confused. "B-But...K-Kyoko..." The brunette sniffed. 'Kyoko? That girl...' I sighed, placed each hand on each of his shoulders. "You're wrong, completely wrong, I'll tell you about it."

_Flash back._

_"You, girl." I confronted the girl that Tsuna used to have a crush on. "Oh, me, yes?" She smiled brightly. Hibari's eye twitched. "Listen here, the herbivore is mine, I advise you to leave him alone, or I'll bite you to death." I narrowed my eyes. Kyoko giggled. "I don't want to interfere with your relationship, sorry! But I'm not taking him away, I just think you two are cute!" Kyoko pounced onto my_ _arm, thinking about the cutness of them._

_I grunted and pushed her away, I_ _looked and saw Tsuna, walking away. 'I wonder where he's going.' So I followed him._

_Flash back end._

**3rd person.**

The brunette stood in shock, feeling stupid and humiliated, he got it completely wrong. "H-Hibari-san, I'm s-" Hibari stopped his talking by smashing his lips onto Tsuna's, making his eyes go wide, until he finally adjusted to the kiss. Hibari gripped Tsuna's small waist tightly, earning a whimper from the boy. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck, this was what he was waiting for. Hibari lifted Tsuna up, ending the kiss, but holding him bridal style, earning a flustered boy.

Tsuna bit his finger, containing his little huff's from the kiss. "Let's go back to our room." Hibari looked down at Tsuna, grinned seductively. 'H-He's a pervert!' Tsuna squealed in his thoughts.

Hibari walked at a fair pace, heading back to his room. Tsuna was light, which made him so easy to carry. Time to time, Hibari groped Tsuna's butt, making him say 'Hiiee!' The walk down the hall to their room, but saw Byakuran walking out of their room.

"What were you doing in there?" Hibari growled, bringing Tsuna closer too him. "I was placing your costumes down!" He grinned and then laughed. "I can't wait to see you tonight." He burst into laughter and walked off, his laughing was heard from far away.

Tsuna gulped and Hibari grunted, opening the door and placing Tsuna next to the costumes on the bed. They were in black bags, Tsuna gulped. "Who's seeing their costume first?" "You" Hibari replied instantly. Tsuna nodded and looked in his bag, gasped and looking away. "No way! No way! Never!" Tsuna blushed deeply.

Hibari walked over and looked into the bag, seeing a very, very short tutu; with a short pink belly dancer top and fairy wings. Hibari grinned. "I'd love to see this on you." Tsuna looked up at Hibari with a red face. "Y-You would?" Tsuna pouted; earning a nod from Hibari.

Hibari looked at his bag, it was round, almost a complete circle. Tsuna demanded for Hibari to look inside, so he did. Hibari reached his hand inside and pulled out the costume, it was...it was... "Hibird?" Hibari questioned. It was a costume of Hibird and on the yellow tummy in the middle, it said, 'I love Tsunayohsi Sawada.'

Hibari narrowed his eyes and threw the costume on the floor, a note fell out with it. "I'm never wearing that. Tsuna giggled and then picked up the note. "It says...'You have to wear this or else...' Or else...I will make Tsunayoshi-kun my own. '-Byakuran.'" Tsuna almost screamed. "Noo! Please, Hibari-san, please!" Tsuna begged.

Hibari chewed his lip, thinking deeply. "...Fine..." Hibari said, coldly.

**After they both got changed.**

Hibari...Looked so stupid and adorable and Tsuna...Anyone would want to just ravish the blushing tutu fairy. Hibari went to feel Tsuna's up, but his costume prevented him, making him incredibly angry. "Hibari, you look so adorable!" Tsuna giggled.

"Shut it..." Hibari mumbled.

They both talked about how stupid they looked and laughed about it until a certain someone knocked the door. "Tsu-kun~! Hibari~! Costume party is ready!" She giggled from behind the door.

'Uh..oh..'

**I can imagine fan art of the costumes! xD**


	9. Couples & confessions

**A/N: Woah! It's been a long time, hello there! c; Here is the next chapter of VH I hope you enjoy~~~!**

The girl behind the door was Nana, of course. "I-I..." Tsuna spluttered, embarrassed of his fairy costume. "How will I even get through the door?" Hibari said quietly, a little bit embarrassed himself. "I can sort that~!" A soft whitette's voice came from behind the door. Byakuran swung the door open, revealing him in a giant marshmallow costume, absolutely adorable, he was also holding a remote.

"How?" Tsuna asked sheepishly, trying not to stare at his costume. "Like this~." Byakuran smiled, pressing a random button. A weird noise was penetrating everyone's ears, it sounding like machinery. Tsuna's brown orbs extended when the door started to widen.

"Hiiieeee! What's going on?!" Tsuna stepped back, avoiding the door at all costs. Hibari was slightly startled himself, but he refused to look more shocked and scared than Tsuna, so he kept his cold look. Byakuran's wide smile didn't ease them, just made them feel pressured and nervous.

"Well, are you coming, little fairy and chick?" Byakuran giggled and walked away. "I'm actually scared to see the others." Tsuna shivered and held himself. Hibari looked down at Tsuna. "This costume is too big, I can't do anything." Tsuna giggled at this comment.

"I'll help you do what ever you want." Tsuna smiled sweetly. "That means you have to touch yourself." Hibari stated sternly. Tsuna became flustered and looked away. "T-That's really perverted, Hibari-san..." This earned a chuckle from the older male.

Tsuna swallowed hard and looked ahead, outside of their room. "W-Well...We should get going." Tsuna walked out of the room, hoping the other would follow, which he did. Stepping out into the hall made a sudden consciousness realization hit Tsuna hard. He crouched down and covered his legs, shivering, wanting no one to see him. "There is no need to be in-secure, you're almost perfection, well, judging from your body." Hibari ruffled some of Tsuna's large hair. "B-But...Look at what I'm wearing." Hibari grunted. "What about me?! Anyways...what I'm trying to say is..." Hibari sighed. "You're beautiful, no matter what you think."

Tsuna was shocked, very embarrassed, but mostly shocked. Tsuna became a bright shade of red. "H-Hibari-san..." Tsuna looked up at Hibari, literary speechless. "I-I..." Tsuna's lip wobbled."I-I..love you so much..." Tsuna lunged and wrapped his arms around Hibari's legs. Hibari grunted, his eyebrow twitching. "This damn costume, I can't even bend down..." Tsuna giggled and stood up.

"It's okay, after this, you can have it off." Tsuna grinned happily. "Righ-" Hibari was interrupted. "Tsuna-san! You're so cute~!" Tsuna jumped, looking at the girl, trying to cover his legs again. The brunette felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "It's a perfect costume, isn't it." Hibari smiled, a large one, at Tsuna. "N-No way..." Tsuna blushed. 'I-I...I feel like I want to touch Hibari-san...' This made Tsuna blushed widely. "No way?" Hibari asked. "S-Sorry! J-Just talking to myself!" Tsuna panicked.

"Tsuna-san, let's go!" Haru grinned. She was wearing one of her own weird costumes, a sweet red apple, because she is 'So delicious looking' according to her. Tsuna and Hibari both entered the entertainment room, gasping as they did. The amount of people wearing costumes was unbelievable. "Jyuudiame!" Gokudera shouted, running from the side, towards him. He was wearing..."You're a bomb...?" Tsuna tried not to laugh. Gokudera nodded, angrily. "Sadly."

"Hahaha! Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, coming from behind Gokudera. Yamamoto was..."Pfft! Sushi!" Tsuna began to laugh in sync with Yamamoto. "Seems like whoever made these costumes knew what we loved!" Yamamoto commented, looking at himself and then looking at Hibari's. "H-Hah!? I don't like fairy's!" Tsuna blushed, adjusting his costume. "Stupid Tsuna, don't lie." Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's head. "Ahh! Reborn, stop lying!" Tsuna blushed, he didn't and have never liked fairy's.

"No-Good-Tsuna is no good." Reborn teased and jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder. Tsuna sighed. "Man, this is going to be a long night..." Tsuna groaned. "Reborn, you're lucky because you don't have to wear a costume." Tsuna noticed the arcobaleno wasn't wearing a costume. "I am wearing one, Tsuna, it's just invisible." Tsuna rolled his eyes. 'What's the point of wearing a costume when you can see it?' "What are you?" "I'm a pancake." Tsuna snickered, wishing that he could see what he actually looked like in the costume. Hibari was more pissed off, his costume announcing his love for Tsuna made Gokudera glare angrily at him for it, he hated his eyes, he was an eyesore.

"Will you stop staring, herbivore." Hibari growled at the silver haired boy, earning a growl back. "I'm not glaring at you, you're just in my line of sight!" Gokudera eyed Hibari up and down. "So..." Gokudera walked over to Hibari whilst the others were having a conversation of their own. "You're in love with jyuudiame?" Gokudera blushed lightly. Hibari looked at the silver haired boy. "Who wants to know." Gokudera grunted.

"I asked the question, so I want to know." Gokudera looked down, slightly saddened. "Well, all I'm going to say is that he is in love with me." Hibari spoke in a slight smug tone. "H-He is?!" Gokudera looked up at Hibari with a desperate face, making Hibari's eyes go wide. "What's...With that reaction...?" Gokudera looked away, miserable. "Because...Jyuudiame...I-I like him..." Gokudera looked at Tsuna, he was laughing happily with the other.

Hibari looked at Gokudera with slight sympathy, he actually felt sorry for him, but he felt jealous burn heavily inside of him, Tsuna belonged to him. "I'm sorry to say, he is mine, but I will look after him, I promise." Hibari said in a soft tone, making Gokudera chuckle. "How kind of you." Out of no where, Gokudera was pulled into a embrace. "W-Who's that?!" Gokudera blushed slightly. "I'm sorry that I'm not Tsuna..." Gokudera recognized the voice, it was Yamamoto. "But I won't give up." The silver haired felt someone peck on his cheek.

Hibari smiled to himself and left the new couple to themselves. Hibari walked to his other half, tapping him on the shoulder, he was in a Tsuna-teasing-mood, as he called it. The happy boy turned around to see his taller lover. "Hey, Hibari-san." Hibari grinned. "Could you stop turning me on? I'm getting a _big_ problem." He grinned. Tsuna blushed deeply and over his face, squealing. "Pervert, pervert, pervert!" That was the reaction Hibari wanted.

"But seriously, could you stop, well, if you're going do something about, continue." Hibari commented smugly. Tsuna blushed a deep shade of red, but didn't refuse anything. Hibari grinned. "Well, my little fairy?"

"O-Okay..." Tsuna blushed and nibbled on his own finger.


	10. SMUT and possible ending?

**A/N: Okay, this is going to be smutty, really. Some people know me, and know I struggle to write smutty things because I get embarrassed, but I'm going all out, DIS IS SPARTA.**

Hibari had a smirk that was plastered on his face, it began to grow even larger when his little uke was trying to hide his face. "Right," Hibari slid off his costume and threw it on the floor in the entertainment room. "Lets continue this 'party' in our room." Hibari said in a low, seductive tone, making the brunette blush. Hibari grasped Tsuna wrist, but surprisingly Tsuna pulled away.

The younger male shuffled nervously. "I-I...I want you to pick me up." Tsuna pouted and looked away. Hibari laughed, again, a low seductive one. "Fine by me." He stated, picking the boy up bridal style. Tsuna blushed and nibbled on his own finger again, making Hibari squeeze his legs together because his stiff erection was somehow becoming harder. "J-Jyuudiame, I'll save yo-!" At that time, Gokudera was picked up in the same bridal style way as Tsuna was, it was Yamamoto, looking seductively at Gokudera. Hibari didn't give a shit, to be honest, he was focused on fucking his little uke in his arms.

With no hesitation, he rushed down the halls until they both eventually reached their room. Hibari slammed the door shut behind them, throwing Tsuna onto the bed and locked the door, before turning around to look at his little cutie, shivering in eagerness and coldness, but they'll both be sorted in no time.

"I'm going all out." Hibari started to strip, throwing his creased clothes in random directions until he was only in his boxers. Tsuna blushed at the sight of Hibari's well built body and six pack. Tsuna was very small compared to Hibari, which Hibari loved because he was more superior. Tsuna started to take his costume off, but Hibari stopped him by grabbing his hand and looming over him. "I think you're fine like that..." Hibari licked his lips, making Tsuna tremble. "B-But...You're going to do that thing..." Tsuna bent his legs and spread them apart, lifting his skird up, revealing a large bulge in his tight boxers, pointing to his ass. Hibari swallowed hard, trying not to just force the boy. "That will have to wait." Hibari crawled ontop of him, and then past him, turning around so he was leaning on the bed rest.

"Suck me." Hibari demanded. Tsuna gulped, he knew he was going to be bad at this, but he'll try his best. Tsuna nodded softly, willing to do anything for his cloud guardian. Tsuna was thinking about what he could do first, he was changing into perverted mode. Tsuna blushed as he placed a hand and started to massage Hibari's bulge, making him let out short breaths and soft moans. Tsuna climbed onto his lap, massaging even harder. Tsunaraisied his head, wanting a kiss. Hibari granted his wish, but tilting his head down and sticking his tongue out.

Tsuna also stuck his tongue out, until the tips of tongue's touch and then it changed into a hot passionate French kiss, make Tsuna groan. He continued to massage until Hibari pulled away from him and demanded him to suck him off. Tsuna gulped, he tried to avoid it, but failed. Tsuna slowly pulled down Hibari's boxers and gulped, the sight of his stiff cock made Tsuna turn on. Tsuna placed his mouth on the head and then started to bob his head, instantly deep throating him, from tip to base. Tsuna moaned loudly and lifted his ass in the air, wanting his lovers attention as he sucked him hard.

Hibari smirked and then moaned lightly. Hibari stuck his two fingers in his mouth and covered them in saliva, instantly shoving then down Tsuna's fairy skirt and toying with his entrance. Tsuna's hole wasn't that tight, so Hibari slipped a finger in and started to curl it and wiggle it, making Tsuna moan more as he sucked. "Mnf..." Was what Tsuna could only release. Tsuna dragged his teeth down Hibari's cock, making him want to mouth fuck the boy all night. Hibari was on the edge, his moans becoming more louder. Hibari soon came, releasing the salty, yet sweet juice into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna happily drank it up, thinking 'I made him happy! ' As Tsuna forced his mouth to leave Hibari wet cock, Hibari stuck another finger into Tsuna, scissorhim. Tsuna moaned loudly, realsing little breaths and the word 'more.'

Hibari pulled his fingers out, making Tsuna whimper and beg him. "This costume is perfect for you." Hibari smirked, making Tsuna look away. Hibari pulled Tsuna's pants off, so he only had skirt on and everything else was exposed. "Let's do a fun position." Hibari grinned and span Tsuna around, so Tsuna was leaning against Hibari's back, but Hibari's eyebrow twitched. "Get these shitty wings off." Hibari pulled off the wings from the costume, as well as the belly top, all Tsuna had on was the skirt. Hibari grabbed Tsuna's waist and picked him up, slowly placing him on his, now hard again, cock. Tsuna instantly squealed in pleasure, and pain, his ass had already been torn once, so it wasn't that bad. Tsuna's legs spread as wide as they could, exposing his own erection. Hibari nibbled on Tsuna's neck as he thrusted into him, as well as raising him up and down with his hands.

Both males moaned in sync, but Tsuna overruled Hibari's moan. Hibari decided to give Tsuna even more pleasure, he used one of his hands to pump Tsuna's cock, making it weep and beg for more power. "A-Ahh! Hibari-san, more! Hah...ngh!" Tsuna's eyes were shut, enjoying himself too much, Hibari panted and whispered something into Tsuna's ear. "I-If...You use your own hand...hah...It'll be more pleasurable.."Tsuna nodded, some how, and moved his hand to his own cock, Hibari removed his hand and continued to thrust with even more; Tsuna also pounding his own cock with two hands. Tsuna was almost at his limit, he could feel everything going dark, he was going to pass out, but he didn't let himself, he was loving every feeling of this.

Tsuna's walls tightened around Hibari's cock, making him come deep inside Tsuna, the sensation of the warm liquid inside Tsuna made him splurt, everywhere, all over him, the bed covers, over his shoulder onto Hibari too. They rode out their orgasm until their bodies trembled. Right after that, Tsuna couldn't help but pass out, Hibari didn't blame him, he was utterly penetrated.

**When Tsuna wakes up.**

The brunette opened his eyes, closed them again, yawned and then opened them fully, seeing a black haired male right infront of him. Tsuna was clinging to him, and snuggling into his chest. Surprisingly, Hibari was awake, looking at the ceiling. Tsuna moved and Hibari's eye's quickly averted to him, Tsuna just blushed and looked at him. "G-G'moring..." Tsuna said, in a tired tone. "Morning." Hibari smiled softly. Tsuna thought of yesterday and blushed deeply, he remembered every detail. He looked at himself to see if the white juices were over him, but they weren't, not Hibari, nor the bed sheets. Tsuna looked around and Hibari gave him a questionable look. "W-Where did my 'stuff go?" Tsuna blushed when saying that. Hibari knew exactly what he meant by 'Stuff.'

"After you passed out, I gave you and me a bath, then I washed the bed covers." Hibari sighed. Tsuna's eyes widened and then he smiled sweetly, "Thank you very much!" Tsuna was happy that he did that for him, but he did pout and look away, apologizing. Hibari just said 'It's okay' and then moved out of bed, flexing his arms and clicking them. Tsun sat up, then fell back down, he was fucked to a new level last night. Tsuna flailed and whined on the bed, rolling and made an offer, "You want me to carry you today, I fucked your slutty ass brutally yesterday." Hibari smirked. Tsuna lit up a bright red and shook his head. "I'm not slutty!" He pouted, and then nodded. "Yeah...That would be better for me." Hibari ignored the first thing that was said and nodded to the second one.

"I've put some clothes out for you." Tsuna looked to the side to see clothes rested on the bed neatly, waiting for him to put them on. Tsuna crawled over to them. Hibari told him to wait and then got dressed, Tsuna got a nose bleed for seeing him, Hibari chuckled and wiped away the blood with some tissue that was resting on his side of the room. Hibari helped Tsuna get dressed, once he was done, he gave him a piggie back, making Tsuna hurt a bit, but he didn't care. As soon they were both ready to leave, they unlocked the door and went out on their way. They were going back to the entertainment room, to see what was left of it.

On their way, they came across Gokudera and Yamamoto, they were both very close and it seemed like Gokudera was limping. "Jyuudiame!" Gokudera called, Hibari continued to walk on, ignoring them, Tsuna couldn't really protest. Gokudera tried to catch up with them, but fell over because 'He was wrestling with Yamamoto.' "8059..." Tsuna muttered to himself. "What?" Hibari questioned in a low confused tone. "U-Uh, nothing!" Tsuna laughed.

They eventually made it to the entertainment room, what a mess. Balloons everywhere, multiple people left on the floor, asleep. Smashed bottle and tipped drinks, disgusting. Hibari scrunched his nose up and Tsuna just gasped. Shamal, sleeping, Byakuran cuddling souichi, sleeping, Spanner and Ken...? Anyways, they were sleeping. And there was a few naked people...Including Tsuna's mother and father. "N-No way..." Tsuna was almost vomiting, Hibari quickly left the room, not wanting his lover to be traumitized even more.

The went out onto the deck, getting some sun and fresh air, thank God. "T-That was..." Tsuna help his mouth. "Just think of us last night, that'll make you better." Hibari commented, he was wrong. "Uwah, man..." Tsuna rested his head on Hibari's. "I'm tired again..." Tsuna sighed. Hibari watched the ocean, and the birds fly. "It's our last day here, in fact, we're leaving today." Hibari grunted.

"Hiiiee! I never knew that, really!?" Tsuna was shocked.

_/Short Parody. (Story does continue after this parody.)/_

_Tsuna: Hey, Hibari, if there is no more holiday, that means there is no more story!_

_Hibari: I think Akira (Me. :3)_ _could come up with something else, plus, we could just fuck some more so we can please the perverted readers._

_Tsuna: Hiiiieee! No way, you dirty person! And our readers are /not/ perverts._

_Reader: That's where you're wrong biachhhh._

_Tsuna: /Gets molested by every character./_

_Hibari: Excuse you, it's my job to molest him._

_/End/_

"Yeah, sadly, I actually enjoyed myself...A bit." Hibari spoke truthfully. Tsuna sighed. "I don't want this to end..." Tsuna said, now upset. "Since we have a long time off of school, we can go on holiday, just me and you." Hibari smiled softly.

"And everyone else of course!" Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's head. "Ah, Reborn!" Tsuna tried to get him off of his head, but he would fall off of Hibair's back. "Baby..." Hibari growled. "If one Vongola goes on holiday, all Vongola do." Reborn stated. Hibarigrummbled. "Well, for get it then, I was just planning one for me." "And me!" Tsuna intercepted. Reborn smirked. "Well, when we all go on holiday next week, you two won't come, I guess."

Tsuna gasped. "No way, I'm coming!" Reborn smirked again. "Hibari?" Hibari looked away. "Well, I guess if herbivore's, I will too." Reborn jumped onto the ground. "Then it's settled, we'll be taking a plane to Britain next week!" Reborn shouted. (I'm British yayyyyy.) "That disgusting place, with loads of scone, stupid choice..." Hibari grunted. (I'm gonna backhand you biach. /British powers activate./)

"Oi! It's actually a nice place, no need to be stereotypical." Reborn also grunted.

**Everyone has gathered up, ready to leave.**

Once everyone was here, a misserable atmosphere appeared. "No way, we're actually leaving..." kyoko frowned, Tsuna went over to give her a reassuring hug, but Hibari pulled him back. " Haru, shifted over next to Tsuna, pouted. "Tsuna-san, share a room with me next week." A weird arua appeared behind Tsuna, Hibari. He moved inbetween both of them and glared at Haru. "No chance you're taking my lover." He growled. Tsuna just smiled and laughed as they both bickered with each other.

**At home.**

Once they all got off the coach, they all scattered, desperate to go home. Everyone like Lambo, Nana, I-Pin, Tsuna, Reborn and Bianchi returned in the house, Tsuna's dad already left.

"Man, I can't wait to go on holiday next week...!"

**So, this story is continuing, yayyyyy! c: Now, if anyone had something in particular they want me to include, such as Styles, entertainment, couples, anything really, just say! c;**


	11. Mine

**A/N: Okayyy, so the story IS continuing, hopefully this will become one of them 'big' stories, well, I can dream. c: Anyways, I hope you enjoy!** **Sorry for the long update, the next one should be quicker. :^o**

A week passed, surprisingly, it was quicky, probably because they spend so much time having fun, out with family and friends, that sort of thing. Sadly for Tsuna, him and Hibari have not interacted or seen each other since the holiday, Tsuna was slightly depressed because of it, but at least he'll be able to see him on the holiday.

Tsuna was sitting down at his table, everyone was there, well everyone who lived in the household. It was only 5PM. He was one sleep away from the holiday, he couldn't wait. This was the first time he was bored throughout the whole week.

_Brrrrrrrr._

_Brrrrrrrr._

Tsuna felt a vibration in his pocket, his phone. He quickly reached into his pocket, bringing out a ringing flip phone. He flipped it open and shoved it right by his ear. "Hello?" Tsuna questioned the dialer.

"Herbivore, it's been a long time."

Tsuna's face lit up a bright pink, it was Hibari. "H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna spoke in a joyous tone. Hibari chuckled, and then went silent. "Come to the school, to the room that you once intruded." Tsuna remember what room it was, him, Gokudera and Yamamoto was going to make it their 'club' room.

Tsuna gulped, "I-Isn't the school closed?" Hibari chuckled again. "I can go anywhere I like, so hurry up and get here." Hibari demanded, making Tsuna jump. Tsuna ended the call and jumped up; heading right for the door. "Oi, dame-Tsuna, have a nice time." Reborn teased, making Tsuna blush.

**~Time skip~**

Tsuna stood in his baggy clothing outside Namimori high. He walked past the gates into the school ground, he looked up into the windows, seeing Hibari look down on him. Tsuna blushed and looked down, gulping and blushing. He reached the doors and entered the school, running up a flight of stairs and power walking until he stood outside Hibari's personal room, or office as he refers it too.

Tsuna gulped and knocked the door, hearing a low "Come in" reply to him. Tsuna slid the doors to the side and entered, closing the door behind him. "H-Hey, Hibari-san." Tsuna smiled bravely. Hibari was frowning. He patted the seat next to him, Tsuna quickly plopped himself down next to Hibari. "Why?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna cocked his head to the side. "Huh?" Hibari narrowed his eyes, glaring at the brunette. "Why didn't you call me or try to see me?" Hibari said bluntly. Tsuna turned a deep shade of red. "I-I was too embarrassed to call or see you...I was waiting for you to do the same." Tsuna looked down. "I see." Hibari wrapped his arms around Tsuna and pulled the blushing boy close. "So, from now on, you call me or see me once a day, okay?" Hibari looked down at Tsuna, who was laying on his lap, with a big a red face.

Tsuna blushed and nodded sheepishly. Hibari leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, to Hibari's surprise, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck, deepening the kiss, Hibari happily followed. Their passionate kiss ended, a string of slavia was the only thing that made their lips still connect when Hibari pulled away. "I love you..." Hibari spoke softly, then blushed lightly and looked away.

'No way...He's so cute!' Tsuna giggled. Hibari narrowed his eyes and flicked Tsuna's cheek. "What's so funny?" Tsuna continued to giggle. "I-It's just that...You have a very cute side of you, Hibari-san!" Tsuna smiled cutely and brightly. Hibari again, blushed lightly, making Tsuna squeal. "Shut up." He said dark tone, making Tsuna shiver. "S-Sorry!" Tsuna shook his head. Hibari chuckled and kissed his forehead, making Tsuna blush deeply.

_Brrrr_

_Brrrr_

Tsuna jumped and quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket. He answered quickly. "H-Hello?!" He shouting panicky. "Tsu-kun, where are you?" The Sky's mother said in a worried tone. "O-Oh I'm..." Hibari gripped the phone, taking it away, putting it to his own. "Sorry, I've been with Tsunayoshi, he's completely fine, I'll be escorting him home," Tsuna pouted, he thought he was going to say 'Tsuna is staying over mine tonight.' "I'll be sleeping over his house today, if that's fine with you...Yes...No, I'll sleep in the same bed as Tsuna, I don't need a futon, I'm fine." Tsuna blushed when he heard his lover speak them words.

Hibari handed the phone back to Tsuna and smirked. "Well, I shall escort you home." His smirk turned into a cheeky grin.

~0OWalking homeO0~

Hibari didn't hold Tsuna's hand, he just gripped his wrist tightly. 'I'm guessing he doesn't want to be seen holding hands with me...' Tsuna lowered his head. "Are you tired?" Hibari said, in a slight eager tone. "Aha, yeah, just a bit." With that, Hibari grabbed Tsuna and picked him up bridal style, making him become flustered. "H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna shut his eyes tightly. Hibari grinned.

After a while of a comfortable silence, with Tsuna nuzzling into Hibari's chest, a conversation grew. "I'm so happy..." Tsuna commented. "Happy?" Hibari questioned, his eyes focusing straight ahead of him. "Well...You've been smiling a lot lately, I'm really glad..." Tsuna smiled brightly, Hibari grunted. "Tch, you haven't even seen me for the whole week, what would you know." Tsuna pouted. "I know quite a lot, actually!" Tsuna huffed. Hibari later on apologized and then they reached Tsuna's home.

"I'm back!" Tsuna opened the door, the black haired male following him, shutting the door behind him. His mother greeted him and Hibari and they both went upstairs, entering Tsuna's room. Hibari sat on Tsuna's bed whilst Tsuna sat on the floor. "My bed is too small for both of us..." Tsuna looked at his small bed. "So?" Hibari eyed the brunette.

Tsuna sighed. "There is no logical way that we can both fit in the bed without falling off." Tsuna said, trying to sound smart. "You can't restrain me with logic."Hibari said sternly making him jump. "F-Fine...Hibari-san!" Tsuna gasped. "Where's your things for the holiday!" Tsuna's eyes went wide. Hibari 'Tched' and looked out the window, ignoring the ruckus of children downstairs. "The coach we're taking to the airport has already been booked, my things are already on the coach."

'How is that even possible?!'

Tsuna's eyes went wide as he heard the word 'airport', he's never been on one before and he has a big fear of them. "I can't!" Tsuna's body shivered in the thought of it. "You can't?" Hibari questioned. "W-We can't take a plane...We'll all die..." Tsuna cowered. Hibari chuckled in a low tone. "Don't be stupid, that only happens rarely." Hibari looked at Tsuna, realising how scared he actually is. "B-But...!" Tsuna became all teary, he was pessimistic when it came to things he were afraid of.

Hibari opened his arms, Tsuna instantly knew what he wanted. Tsuna crawled up to him and sat on his lap, receiving a warm embrace from him. "I'll protect you." Hibari looked at Tsuna, who was blushing, he leaned in and placed his lips on his cheek.

"Oi, love birds, go to sleep!" Reborn stood in the door way in his pyjama's. Hibari turned and looked at him. "Baby?" By the time he said that, he was in his hammock, sleeping. Tsuna sighed. "We share a room." Hibari instantly narrowed his eyes. "You're mine remember that." Tsuna giggled.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Reborn!"


End file.
